Monster Girl Love Stories
by GoatManofAnime
Summary: A collection of one-shot lemon stories featuring random places and random monster girls. Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical hot summer day in the city of Cairo, Egypt and everyone was going about their daily lives. The bright sun shined down on the city and the distant desert bringing an air of ambience. The people of this lively city were busy shopping, running their businesses, or providing civil services. This story takes place in my two story house in the center of the city. It was a peaceful part of the city. Not many cars really passed through the streets and there a large waterway where small boats could often be seen floating passed. There was a concrete bridge connecting to the street on my house and the main city. This house has been my home of 5 years now ever since I moved from the states and bought at good price. It was a little bit of a fixer upper but I managed thanks to the help of friendly neighbors.

Think it's about time I introduced myself. My name's Khaled Murphy and i'm 26-year-old and an only child. I'm of average height of 6'1'' with medium length black hair, dark brown eyes, and light brown complexion. Not to sound narcissistic or anything, but I felt that I had a pretty good body. I work out consistently at the gym so my body was well toned and muscular. I was still a little bit chubby though but it wasn't very noticeable. If you couldn't guess by my name, I'm of Egyptian and Irish-American descent. My dad died when around 7 from pancreatic cancer so I was mostly raised by my mom and grandpa. Since I was young, I always had a fascination with ancient artifacts and past civilzations. I think the fact that my mom is historian may have been influential too. This fascination led to me attending and graduating from my university with a Master's in Archeological research. My mom was so proud. Afterwards, I took a job studying the ruins and artifacts that were recently discovered on the outskirt deserts of Cairo. All in all I'm a very laid back guy with go-with-the-flow personality. I don't stress over things that are beyond my control and value my free time to relax.

However, in that five years, something happened that changed the world. Something incredible. It all began when this agency known as the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Program, ICEP for short, came out and told the world MONSTERS were real. Of course, naturally, I along with plenty others no doubt just laughed it off as some sort of elaborate joke. That was until I was watching the new one afternoon and my jaw dropped through the floor at what I saw. It showed all the world's leaders at the United Nation and with them...Monsters. Real flesh and blood monsters. I couldn't believe what I was seeing as monsters like Devils, Ogres, Satyrs, Lamia and others shaking hands with U.N. leaders. Apparently, they were all signing a treaty establishing peace among other species. Afterwards, ICEP had announced plans to integrate these monsters, now called 'liminals or demi humans' into human society by having members of different species live in human homes as 'house guests' and the humans as the hosts. This allowed for both races to learn about each other's culture. It wasn't long before liminals were just about everywhere. In homes, on the streets, in businesses, they've even flooded social media, the hype was insane. I've met plenty since I've been living in Cairo. Even a few of the members of my research team are now hosts to a demi human of some kind. It's kinda weird how used to seeing several different liminal species a day I've gotten. Yesterday, I went grocery shopping and the lady at the check counter's entire lower half was that of a scorpion. I think her name was Carly or something.

Anyway back to my house.

~ _All the kids in the market place say AY Oh Ay Oh Ohway Oh At YOhhhhhh! Walk like an Egyptian ~_

I stir out of my slumber as my alarm sounded from my phone on my nightstand. I groggily reach over reach over to silence the obnoxious little device playing a song I didn't even pick and immediately fell back to sleep. 10 more minutes won't hurt.

As I begin to fall asleep, I then something hard and blunt poke my face. I brush it off as a fly or something. Then I felt it again in my arm a little harder this time but I brush it off again and turn over Suddenly I felt it jab into my stomach...hard.

"ARGHHH, the FUCK!?", I shouted jerking wide awake and sat up in my bed.

" Darling, what have discussed about using profanity?", said a feminine voice in a stern tone.

Scanning the room, my eyes fell upon the cause of my discomfort and mumbled irritation.

It was my wife of two years now.

Her name is Azura Elmahan and she's an Anubis, a wolf breed of liminal that lived in desert regions. She was dressed in her usual Egyptian attire which consisted of burgundy linen harem pants with an open section for her inner thighs, black sleeveless crop top, and a black and gold sash with an Egyptian cross embroidered on the hem. She was a couple inches shorter than me. The fur on all four of her large paws, long, bushy tail, and pointed ears was black as coal and complemented her light brown skin. However, the hair on her head was more of dark forest green which oddly gave her a more regal look. Her wrists, ankles, and even her neck had golden rings on them. In her right paw she held a golden scepter with a scale on top. Her overall appearance... well let's just say she is blessed. Her D sized breast could barely be contained in her top giving a good view of cleavage. Her stomach was flat but toned and gave a curvaceous pattern to her plump rear end followed by pleasantly thick thighs. Perfect 10 in my book. What's more, she was around my age, about 24.

She stood over me glaring down expectantly with amber eyes. Her face was stoic and unflinching like a marine Core officer yet very loving.

"Time to get up, darling" , she spoke in a commanding tone tapping to bottom of the scepter against the floor, "You're going to fall behind schedule. We still have so much to do before we check on the ruins."

She then extended her staff at the foot of my bed where a pair of slacks and polo shirt were neatly folded, " I have selected your attire for the day. Also, the body wash I've picked out for you are on the bathroom counter."

I rolled my eyes relenting to the commanding woman and got out of bed. I then heard her yelp in surprise. I look up to see her face flushed pink and fidgeting her entire body.

I raised an eyebrow at her behavior before I realized that she was staring hungrily down at my lower. Particularly at the tent I was pitching in my boxers. My eyes widened before I looked back up at her grinding her scepter between her legs. Then smirk grew on my face and decide to be a bit _nauuughty._ I got and quickly gave a peck on the lips breaking her out of her trance.

"Heh, sorry sweety, guess I just _really_ happy to see you."

She gasped and swayed her hips back and forth as she covered her face with her paws in embarrassment.

" ~Mmmmhph, Khali, this isn't part of the schedule. We're supposed to be intimate after we finish the shopping ~", she whined adoringly wagging her tail.

I chuckled a bit and picking up the clothes she had for me walking passed her then stopping to whisper in her ear, "Alright babe, I'm gonna go take that shower. Wanna join?", I reinforce my offer rubbing circles into the small of her back.

She used her free hand to stiffle her moan as her body trembled from her husband's touch. She loved when he played with her sweet spot.

" ~Hahhh, w-well if it means we'll get back on schedule, alrigh.. EEP!~", before could I scoop her up in my arms bridal style with my clothes slung over my shoulder.

"Ha, great!"

Azura pouted realizing she just let my have my way again. She then look up at me her dark red eyes meeting my dark brown sighed, relenting to the situation before nuzzling in my shoulder.

 **Alright pull up a chair. Back story inbound.**

4 years ago, on one the excavation sights I worked on with my team we were looking at mysterious stone masks. I even came a large tablet that was implanted into the ground. After, getting together a report for the university the rest of my team decided to pack things. I stayed behind to finish a bit data on the tablet I discovered. While I was observing it, I cut myself on the edge and my blood caused the tablet to react and open up a hidden tomb passage beneath me which I fell in to. I awoke to find myself in a tomb filled with treasures and ancient artifacts no one had seen before. I wandered around trying to find a way out. As I walked I noticed all around me were rare artifacts and treasures like jewels and even gold. I was so busy marveling that I failed to notice the swarm of mummies surrounding me. I heard about them being rare to certain location in Egypt but I never thought I'd see one let alone over a dozen. And I certainly never expected to be attacked and almost sexually assaulted by a dozen horny mummy girls.

Fortunately, I managed to allude them but found myself being pursued by someone or something else. They yelled at me, in a noticeably feminine voice, to leave the ruins or suffer the 'mummy's curse'. In a panic, duck into the first room I saw to try and throw them off. I noticed they had stopped pursuing me and simply lingered around the room entrance. I was safe for now, I thought. The voice then yelled for to "get out of the sacred resting place of the pharaoh". I was puzzled at first by her statement and turned on my phone's flashlight and was shocked at what I found. The room's walls were actually MADE of gold and in the room's center was an large sarcophagus embroidered with jewels. Outside I could hear the person still yelling at me to leave this tomb, even calling me a " A filthy grave robber". I realized she must have thought I came to steal the treasure from the tomb. She must have been guarding this place from grave robbers. As I stood silently thinking, I could hear the woman outside the door talking to herself. She was apparently planning out what she'd do went I came out of the room. Down to the last detail, even how she would drag me back to her..."den".

Against my better judgement, I decided to begin talking to her. Maybe trying to convince her I wasn't hear to steal from her ruin. She didn't buy it. Then I did something that really caught her off guard. I opened the chamber door and invited her inside with me. Needless to say, I was shocked at her appearance, not everyday you the meet the freakin' embodiment of the Egyptian god of death. Although she didn't really live up to the title much. She seemed to be more distraught that her plans had gone awry than anything. Eventually we were able to sit down and I explained the situation. I learned from her that she had been down in the ruins guarding the burial chamber of the 'Nameless Pharaoh' just like her mother before her and had commanded the legions of mummies to attack all intruders. We talked for hours. The longer we did the closer we seemed to get. She soon felt comfortable to tell me her name. Our little together was interrupted we she sensed the presence of several people near the entrance. I followed her there to find that it was the research team members. Azura was ready to attack them but I managed to stop her. My team were astonished at the sight of a tomb underneath their excavation sight. They wanted explore the ruins and bring back any artifacts to the university. Azura was almost about to sick the mummy horde on them. I managed to stop her again and spoke with the rest of team. After explaining to them the significance of the ruins they reluctantly agreed to not disturb the pharaoh's resting place. I even vouched to inform ICEP and make the whole site a restricted area from anyone. I didn't know at the time but Azura was stunned at how considerate of her and her duty I was. To my, and everyone else's surprise, Azura suddenly stated she would allow us to bring back a few artifacts and only a handful of treasure, much to my team's delight.

Afterwards, the ruins were made into a protected area by ICEP. Azura and the mummies occupying it were registered into the extra species records and allowed the privilege of either continuing to live in the ruins or become ICEP exchange students. As for me and my team, we received honorable recognition for the artifacts and treasures we brought back and received a substantial amount of grant money to study the tomb of 'Nameless Pharaoh'. It made it easier since Azura agreed to assist in our studies. She essentially became a part of our research team and she could periodically check up on the pharaph tomb. Through ICEP, she decided to move in with me to which I didn't have much problem with. I could use the company.

Over time, she and I grew closer and eventually started dating. I quickly found out she had quite the domineering and controlling personality. When we first started dating, she began putting me all kinds of strict schedules. What I wear, what I ate, where I would go in town, how long I'd work, where'd go on dates, even how long I'd stay in the bathroom. She pretty much tried to control my daily life. Luckily, this wasn't too much for an easygoing guy like me and I soon adapted. Especially since I found out how easy it was to mess with her. A few obvious innuendos with a sensual touch and she was putty in my hand. Sometimes I'd just ignore parts of her schedule and do something else just to see her annoyed and confused reaction. Which were sometimes followed by one of special 'mummy curses' as punishment. Nothing to bad, just some uncontrollable falling on my rear or slapping myself several times every time I sneezed. She'd lift them when I learned my lesson. We'd have our disagreements, as with any couple, but we'd soon kiss and make up. Sure, we were polar opposites, but we always landed on common ground.

After 2 years of dating, I finally popped the big question. I did on one of our date during a boat ride on the Nile River. She was overjoyed and at the same time a bit frustrated because she'd planned for me to propose a month later. We kissed passionately warranting the approving cheers of the other passengers. Thanks to support from ICEP, we were to fund our wedding. We, mostly Azura, planned our wedding for late afternoon in front of the Great Pyramids of Giza. It was a small wedding with only our closest family and friends in attendance. The reception was nice too. Great food, music, and everyone having a great time. Near the end of the ceremony, Azura and I rode off into the desert sunset with a 'Just married' sign on the bumper.

 **End of Backstory**

After we finished out bath and breakfast, we visited the ruins. They were still in fairly good shape and the mummies that still inhabited were doing well. Next, we went into town to finish some shopping. As usual, Azura was on top of everything and made did exactly as she planned. We came across a couple of our research team members who we out with their liminal spouses. I cheerfully greeted them but Azura was a bit uneasy as she didn't anticipate meeting up with them but greeted them anyway. We always thought it was joked about how cute she was when things didn't go her way.

On our way home, we passed by a playground where a human man and woman playing with three small children. One of the children fell asleep they and began to cry. The woman went over and comforted the children as the man went to check on them. When they were fine he went to push the other kids on the swings.

As we saw them, I noticed Azura had stopped walking, placed her bags to ground, and simply watched them. She hung her head low with downtrodden expression on her face. Her tail curled up in between her legs and her normally erect ear pressed down the sides of her head. I immediately embraced her in a comforting hug. She found the strength to look at me with tears forming in her eyes. I knew how she was feeling. We had been trying for months now to get her pregnant but we haven't been successful. She had always the times we have sex, particularly when she's ovulating. Whenever nothing came of it she always put on a brave face and said "Next time, I'm positive" but I knew inside it was tearing her apart. She wanted a family so badly as did I. I proceeded to give her a loving kiss on her forehead and wiped her tears away with my thumb. I held my wife for what felt like hours and when she composed herself we continued on home.

We made it home before dark and unpacked everything. After I worked a little more on my paper for the university, as per Azuras schedule, we sat down for a delicious hamburger steak dinner with yams, string beans, and I glass of red wine.

"Hahhh, that was amazing as always sweetie", I complimented before finishing the last of my wine, "need me to help with the dishes?"

She smiled at me taking bother of our plate, "Thank you and it's fine dear I got it. Besides, I have a lovely dessert planned for us. It's your favorite", she playfully hummed the last part.

As she walked off, I couldn't help but be captivated by how elegant she was. Her every movement poised, refined, and diligent and how her hips swayed like gentle ocean waves. I could feel my cheeks hear up as watched her round the corner to the kitchen. I smirked deviously as an idea popped in my head. An idea to be... _nauuughty._

 ** _LEMON END_**

In the kitchen, Azura filled up the sink with water and soapy suds before placing the plates, utensils and glasses to soak. She then went to the refrigerator holding a butter knife and took out a flat plastic container. Opening the lid revealed a scrumptious cheesecake kunafa (Google it) she got from the backery. Her tail wagged happily when the sweet fragrance entered her sensitive nose.

"Hehe, darling's been working harder lately, I think he deserves a little tre-EEAGH!", Azura yelped as her neck was heated by small kisses and a pair of hands began to attentively massage her ample flesh from behind. She dropped the butter knife and, with low moan, she turned her head to see me flashing my eyebrows as I continued to leave love on her neck.

" D-darling, w-w-what... are you doing?!", Azura stuttered in between moans.

"Like you said sweety, enjoying my _favorite_ dessert.", I finished nibbling at a piece of flesh on neck. I could tell it sent a shiver down her spine. My hands continued to mold her fleshy mounds like dough grasping them firmly as flesh spilled between my fingers.

Azura moaned loaded as her body quivered and her tail beat against my legs furiously before she whined, "ahhhh, b-but darling...this isn't how it was supposed to go. W-we were supposed to have finish dessert, have our bath, THEN have sex."

"Sorry, guess I got a little impatient and A LOT frisky. It's not my fault my wife is irresistibly gorgeous."

Azura heart skipped a beat over her husband's adoring words before whining again, " oooh, you're always doing this. You ignore my plans and do as you please but I can't even be mad because you say or do things like THAT. It's not fair.", she finished before gasping from one of my hands glided down her smooth stomach to her thigh caressing it.

" Well ya know, if I DIDN'T, then we wouldn't have arguments, therefore no make up sex. You gotta admit this is way more fun.", I reinforced my statement by delivering a hard slap to plump rear grabbing by the handful and began massaging her cheek. This elicited a sharp gasp of delight from Azura and her breathing became more labored. A several seconds of this later and Azura had reached her breaking point.

"OH, GODS THAT'S IT! ", she screamed releasing herself from my grasp and turned around before smashing her lips to mine and hungrily lunged her tongue down my throat.

Our tongues battled for dominance as we both enjoyed the taste of each other. Her big black soft paws roamed around my back before landing on my rear end and digging her claws in. I grunted as one of her paws suddenly went down to my groin and began squeezing my hardened appendage. I couldn't care less about the pain as I was busy groping her luscious thigh through the open section of her pants with one hand and the other had tracing the small of her back.

We released ourselves for a moment to catch our breath and stared into each other's eyes. Both of our breathing had become erratic and our hearts felt like they would explode out of our chests. I noticed she was panting like the dog she was.

"Somebody's enjoying herself.", I teased

"W-well you started it, so I expect y-you to finish it buster.", She stated removing her upper clothes starting with her shoulder sash then her crop top. Her large mounds that were begging to be released plopped out with small pink nipples hard as candy hearts.

I smirked licking my top lip before unbuttoning my shirt pulling if off and throwing it aside. Her face lit up even brighter as she stared at my bare chest in anticipation, "I always do."

Our lips locked again as her breasts mushed into my chest hard enough to feel her heart pound. She squeaked as brought my hands to her sides and lifted her on top of the counter and moving anything on it out of the way. Azura sat on the counter shyly spreading her legs allowing full view her wet panties with her foot paws supporting her. Sweat started to build on her forehead.

Out the the corner of my eye, I spotted the kunafa still sitting there partially covered with a cut piece just sticking out. I smirked reaching it for as Azura raised an eyebrow when I scooped the cream with my finger.

"What...are you doing-Hahhh!", She tried to ask but loosed a moan as I began rubbing the cream on her nipples.

I chuckled before hovering over the dollops that covered her breasts as she stared at me expectantly and said, "I thought you might taste even better with toppings".

Before she could offer any response, screamed in pleasure as took her right breast into my mouth, savoring the sweet taste and lavishing the area in hot passion.

"Oh! Gods yes! More! Suck them harder!"

She held my head tightly while her tail furiously beat against the counter making audible 'thuds' that combined with moans permeating the room. I moved my hand down to her awaiting folds and began stroking her through her panties warranting even louder moans of pleasure.

Using my other hand, I brought her other breasts to her parted lips, "Gone on...see how good you taste.", I said before she began to suck on her own breast.

"Mmmph, sho tasty.", Azura mumbled with her mouth full.

I released her nipple giving one final licking before turning my attention to pulsating nether region. Her eyes widened as in one quick motion I moved her underwear aside allowing her opening freedom it's dripping wet confines. I bit my bottom lip at her glistening pink pussy and my fingers hovered over the area close enough to feel the heat radiating from arousal. I gave her a sly wink feeling a little daring before inserting three fingers and began stirring up her insides. This drove her over the edge and through head back in delight.

"K-Khali! darling! It's too much! I can't take it! I-I'm going to-"

Before she could finish...her statement my phone alarm suddenly went off surprising us both. I reached in my pocket with my free hand taking and ceasing the motion of my other hand much to her frustration.

" Heh, it's time for our scheduled bath.", I said a shrug as I held to phone where she could see the screen.

She let a low growl snatching the phone out my hand and slamming it flat on the counter before stating, "Fuck the schedule! Fuck _me!",_ then using her paws to spread open her nether region giving full view of her glistening pink flesh.

I grinned pulling down my pants finally freeing my rock hard member from it's prison thand stand tall in front of entrance. I looked up to see my wife staring at it panting in anticipation. In a swift motion, I replaced her hands with my own and turned her on her side. I slung her right leg over my shoulder holding her thigh and allowed the other to touch floor to give her balance. She flinched slightly as my tip brushed her opening trying to align myself.

With another quick motion, I thrust myself inside her inciting a sharp lustful gasp from Azura. I could feel my member being enveloped in the wet, warm velvet-like firm walls squeezing every inch of my cock that I've enjoyed the last couple years. Her juices leaked out the edge of our connection down her inner thigh. I began thrusting, slowly at first but gradually began to speed up. I clenched my gripped her thigh as my tip hit the very end of her uterus. Azura's sweaty body jolted with every move I made. Her tongue hung limply out of her mouth as her saliva pooled next to her face.

"~Hrrghh, Khali. Faster! Harder! I'm almost there~!", she whined grabbing one of my hands and bringing it to her mouth .She then proceeded to lick at suck at my fingers.

Several more thrusts later, I could feel Azura's walls tighten around me. She screamed in absolute ecstasy with eyes rolling to the back of her head. It took every muscle in my being to keep from exploding inside her too soon. Her juices trickled down onto the floor as her body spasmed from her heavy orgasm. I pulled out of her taking her leg off my shoulder allowing us both to catch our breath.

" ~Hahh darling...that was...amazing. ", she panted as her legs continued to twitch

I smirked at her before whispering in her ear, " Glad you enjoyed... but I haven't cummed yet."

With that, I scooped my under her waist warranting a surprised squeak of her, and flipped her over on her stomach. I grabbed a hold of her big round ass while lovingly stroking her tail. My member grinded against her wet flower and she wiggled her hips telling me to proceed. I grabbed onto her hips and sunk myself in once again eliciting an elongated moan. I log plunged in and out while dug my nail into her ass slapping every so often.

"Ah! Ah! Oho. Darling! More. Oh gods mess up insides! Break me! Do whatever you want! Just give me more.", Azura begged almost child-like.

I increased my speed continuing to fuck her doggy style. The sound of our passionate moans and wet flesh smacking against wet flesh filled the entire area. After a few more minutes of this, I could feel my limit approaching.

" Babe, this is it. I-I'm about to cum!"

"Do it! Do it my darling! Fill my womb with you hot seed! I want your puppies. I WANT THEM SO MUCH!"

I felt tinge of sorrow for a second when I saw tears fall down her cheek. I gave a few more good thrusts before I blasted my load inside painting her walls white as snow. Azura gave a long choked moan before collapsing on the kitchen counter. I pulled out gasping in exhaustion wiping to sweat from my face then looked over to my wife who was starting to catch her breath.

 **LEMON END**

I then took all our cloths and lay them flat in a pile like a sheet and lied on the floor. My wife composed herself enough to lift her body and saw lying on the floor raising an eyebrow.

"Wanna...relax for a while?", I inquired to her welcomingly patting the empty space next to me.

She playfully rolled her eyes before crawling up to me on all fours and cuddling up in my arms. She gave me an adoring peck on the lips before saying, " You know. I had planned for this to be the night that we finally... you know. I am ovulating right now and I've been careful around certain foods that could hinder hormone production. "

"Like I said, I wanted to spend some time with the most beautiful woman in Egypt. I don't need a schedule to tell me when to do that.", I said pulling her closer scratching her ear as she cooed from the attention.

She smiled at me before her gave drifted downwards and she worriedly patted her stomach, " D-do you think...this time will be it. Am I...am I even capable of-"

I brought my hand to her chin and forced her amber orbs to face brown orbs. The seriousness in my face caught her attention, "Of course I do. And if it isn't, that doesn't mean we won't keep trying. I swore to you, we'd be the best goddamn parents around."

She gave me an elated giggle, " You're such a dum-dum. But you're MY dum-dum."

"Yup", I smiled ear to ear at her

" I love you Khali", she said nuzzling into my chest.

I kissed the top of her head, "I love too sweety"

 **SEVERAL YEAR LATER**

I walked to my front door carrying a research bag with papers and books reaching into my pocket for the house key. I had grown a clean cut beard in recent years and even went to get my credentials to become a research professor for the university. I turned the lock and opened the door mentally preparing for what was to come next.

"Welcome home, father!", shouted six voices.

I smiled down at my children standing each in pairs of three on either side of the walkway. My two boys, Anaki and Jamal who were the spitting image of me, with brown eyes and black head hair. The four girls, Eboni, Dalia, Jahi, Monifa, were like their mother with combination of our eye colors and skin tones. All of the stood with their ears erect, tails straight, and heads turned to me with stern faces. They even carried small wooden staffs in place of golden ones to act as training. Clearly mom's been teaching them well.

I walked passed them with their eyes following me. Then I stopped just a good few feet away from them and reached into my bag taking out a bakery box. Their little eyes all lit up as they smiled happily. Then dropping their wooden scepters.

But at the end of the day...they're half me.

" WHO WANTS CHEESECAKE KUNAFA?!", I exclaimed cheerfully.

"I DO. I DO. I DO. I DO.", cheered my liter of pups as the ran up to me and stood on their tip toes pawing at my waist. Their little tails wagging delightedly.

" No.", came the voice of my wife as her scepter struck the floor causing the children to freeze in place, "Greet father, wash up, set the table dinner, then dessert. As scheduled."

The children released themselves from my waist and went back to their stances from moment ago, this time all in a straight line, "Yes, mother."

With that, they all scampered off one after another to the bathroom, leaving me alone with my wife who gave me a looks that said 'really?'. To which, I shrugged.

"I really wish you would stop tempting them to break away from schedule.", she said as I handed to box to her.

"Well, I think it's good for them to be more accommodating. They are the best of both of us, don't you think?", I inquired partially conceding to her.

" Ah, yes. That they are"

"Are you tired? I could take over if you want."

"No, no,no, I'm perfectly fine darling. You just unpack and dinner will be ready soon."

We shared a loving kiss as her tailed wagged behind her. Later that evening we enjoyed a delicious dinner. My wife, our adorable children, and me the easygoing husband and father. Life really couldn't better.

The End.

Writer's note: Well...that was something. This here is just the beginning of some one-shot love stories of Monster girls and humans. All of them either going to start with or lead up to lemons so if you just want romance then you're in the wrong place. Please leave. Wanted to do an Anubis before she's one of my favorites. Next chapter will be either, High Orc or Lizardman so PM for which you want. I'll write the one with most votes by October 10th.

And with that I bid you adieu.


	2. Loving Lamentations

Loving Lamentations

It was a cold, rainy night in late November. The sound of the wind blowing amongst the trees and water hitting against every surface gave somewhat haunting atmosphere to surrounding. The animals near the area had begun their Winter hibernation save for a few creatures scurry about to avoid the rainfall. The moon hung majestically in the sky mostly obscured by the dark black clouds acting as a beacon to this otherwise unsettling abyss of darkness.

On this night, in Augusta, Maine, there was a funeral home located on the outskirts of the city known as Gandy's Mortuary. It was a white building with tan roof shingles and small porch with three black chairs and a wheelchair access ramp. The lawn was kept freshly cut and the limestone driveway was swept clean of any fallen leaves and trash blown by the wind. The building was mostly dark save for the lights shining from two large windows near the entrance.

Inside was the owner of this funeral home, Jim Gandy Jr., or as he's known in town, J.J. He was 31-years-old with a slim build and brown hair well-groomed hair. He had a light tan complexion, soft green eyes, a brown goatee and mustache combo was his only facial hair, and he wore black slim-frame prescription glasses that made him look more sophisticated than he actually was. He was dressed in his usual black dress pants and light blur dress shirt with black dress shoes. Beside him were tables with funeral reefs, multiple photos of an African-American man, and near the other room a bunch of caskets of varying design, sizes, and colors. He was currently busy putting the finishing touches on his latest work. Or perhaps patient.

"Here we go Mr. Ross, just about finished. There's just one thing left.", He spoke as he finished buttoning up the suit jacket on the cadaver. He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small brass locket. It was given to him by his wife who just didn't have the strength to do it herself. It held special meaning to her as it was the same locket he used to propose to her before getting her an actual ring. Jim looks at the picture of the young couple before gently fastening it around Mr. Ross' neck taking care that was fully exposed on the collar, "You sure had good taste. I can tell this thing meant a lot to you two. That's why she wanted you to be buried with it."

Jim looks over his work one last time and nods in satisfaction before closing the casket. His thoughts turned back to Mrs. Ross' wife, Mandy, and their son, Gabe, when they were here earlier. The hurt expressions on their faces as they see their loved one lying in a casket. No matter how many times he's done it, he never forgets and understands the sorrow these people go through when arranging a funeral. After his father died and left the family mortuary to him, it became harder to tell his own grieving from anyone else's. He never knew his mother growing up so losing his father left something of a void in his life. Which he tried filling by taking over the funeral home. It's what his old man would've wanted anyway.

Though several of the citizens in town considered him an OK person, Jim was never a very socially active person. His time working with his father and even working on a several residents that had passed has earned him a somewhat mixed reputation within the community. Even among the liminal population.

Oh right, forgot to mention that. About 10 years ago, the United Nations announced to the world that mythological creatures like mermaids, centaurs, dragons and such were flesh and blood real. Since then, they've been slowly but gradually integrating into human society thanks to the work of the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Program, ICEP for short and humans willing to keep an open mind. It wasn't long before seeing people if various species became common place. Jeremiah knows a few liminal people and families living in town and even had the honor of working on a couple deceased liminal persons. Albeit the ones he worked on their physiology WAS humanoid to begin with so they were relatively easy to work with. But THEN there was the time he had to work on a Lamia. It was quite an experience.

Nevertheless, human or liminal, the townsfolk knew their loved ones were at least in good hands.

"Hahhh, I've gotta stop doing that.", Jim sighs to himself. He really needed to break this habit of talking to the cadavers. Of course, he knew this one in particular, in fact, he's done plenty of others who were acquaintances and family members of other people from town, but still it was pretty creepy. Then again, a normal person would have mentally shut down having to see to lifeless bodies of people he knew or at least interacted with. And you're right. In fact, the more he worked on bodies the more...detached he became from the living. While many townsfolk knew him and held him in high regards, many others weren't as friendly and weird rumors started to spread. It didn't help tgar but Jim always kept people at arms length and always appeared unwilling to engage with others outside of work. He developed another habit of closing off his emotions, especially when he'd overhear those rumors. When he did this, his expression became melancholic and stern with a lifeless, cold stair. As a result, people gave him the nickname Grim Jim.

Jim let's out a deep yawn before taking out his phone. He was surprised to see it was already 10:24 pm. His stomach grumbles angrily reminding it's body that it skipped lunch AND dinner today to work on this new project.

"Damn I'm hungry and it's getting late too? Gotta do better than this. ", he says to himself before taking off his latex gloves and tossing them in the trash. He looks at the closed casket and lays a hand on it for a moment before letting out a sigh. He then heads over to lock the doors and turn off the lights. When...

" _Waaaaahhhhhhh!"_

A sudden noise stopped Jim in his tracks. He looks around a few times then listens for the sound

 _"Waaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!",_ it came again as Jim was taken aback by how much louder it sounded.

" _Hm, probably just wind_ ', He thought but curiosity got the better of him so he peaked through the shades of the nearby window. The water droplets covered the window and it was still dark but he could make out in the driveway where his blue Honda accord was parked. The wind was blowing more intensly and thunder could be heard rumbling.

"Waahhaaahha ahaahaahhoo", the cry echoed out again. Jim was taken aback when he noticed how whatever was making that noise sounded oddly humanlike...and...feminine. He turns on his porch light hoping to see...something. He look around before his eye caught a black sillouhette in tge distance underneath a large tree. The cries came again and this time he knew it was from what or whoever was out there. They were hunched over against the tree and continued to their pained wails. Were they injured?

Jim immediately grabs a raincoat from out of his supplies on puts it on. He flings the door open and was immediately greeted to the face by hard blow winds that nearly the door open for him. The rain showers pelted the outside. He shielded his face with the hood of the coat and headed towards their location. The person cries continued only slight muffled by the howling winds.

"Hey! HEY! IT'S ALRIGHT, I'M COMING!", Jim called out to them but they only continued wailing. He guessed they couldn't hear him for the rain. It was difficult keeping his footing from the slippery mud...and he was in dress shoes. Not a good combination. He made it to the tree and could just barely make out their form. They were curled up rocking back and forth only further confirming they were definitely injured. However, the most noticeable thing was since he was closer their cries were much louder. It was an ear piercing shriek as if someone stepped on a Lego and a thumptack at the same time right after finding out their grandma died. Needless to say, Jim covered his ears before calling out again, "HEYYY!"

The screaming stopped and Jim looked up and see the figure slowing standing up. Their face obscured by the darkness and pelting, cold November rain. They appeared to be eyeing him curiously.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you.", he speaks assuredly while slowly approaching them. They appeared to be about to speak when a booming thunderclap made them jump visibly. They ran to Jim clutching him tightly as their entire body trembled. They storms whipped around them as lightning flashed through the sky.

"Come on let's get inside.", Jim stated guiding them back to the mortuary.

A minute later they were both inside and they were both soaking wet. Jim was panting trying to compose himself. He turned to his new guest who was just as winded as him.

"Haaa are you al...right?", Jim uttered as he finally got a good at them. It was a woman but he new right away she wasn't human. Her skin was a deathly, pale white and her ears were elongated like an elf. Her jet black hair extended down her back and her teal colored eyes had strange dark purple tear stain-like makings underneath and around both her eyes. Her plump, full lips with the same color as the markings but it didn't appear to be lipstick. She was tall, at least a couple inches taller than him in fact, and slender. Her had a very feminine to say the least; an hourglass figure with wide hips, thick voluptuous porcelain thighs, and plump shapely rear end. Her breasts were definitely an attention grabber as they had to be at least a G-cup. She was dressed in an all black funeral gown, or at least a...more risque version of it. Her slender arms had black arm sleeve with the shoulder and armpits exposed, the dress itself had slits that fully exposed her luscious thighs and fit snugly on her flat stomach and mountainous breasts all greatly accentuated her curves. She has black, spider patterned linen stocking that covered halfway up to her thighs. She wore black heeled shoes with same color straps. She wore a black funeral veil with a gold support like a tiara at top of her head. Since she was soaking wet, they clung to her skin and appeared to have appeared to have been dirtied by mud other debris and a few small holes in the fabrics. Even her hair appeared to have bits of leaves and twigs in them. Despite that, Jim had to avert his gaze to keep from staring so much.

Jim could've sworn he's seen her species somewhere before. On the internet maybe? Or maybe travelers passing through in town?

Jim snaps out of his thoughts when he sees her holding her shoulders and shivering, "Oh, hold on I'll get us some towels."

He leaves and returns a couple minutes later with a several large towels and hands some of them to her. He quickly dries his face and hair as she does the same. She wraps herself in one of the larger towels trying to soak up some of the water. She then takes in her surroundings and immediately notices the large casket in the corner of the room. Tears started welling in her eyes. Then she turns to the human before her.

"T-Thank you.", She spoke softly in voice that like ghostly moaning combined with an accent he can't quite place. Jim looks up and sees her staring at him with slightly somber but grateful eyes. Actually it appeared she was...fixated on him.

"Uhh, no problem.", Jim looks away, "Listen we should really change, unless we WANT to catch pneumonia. Come on, follow me.", Jim gestured her to follow him. She hesitates at first but then follows him deeper into the mortuary. They pass through a dimly lit hallway with several family photos, a mirror, and a couple of bible verse wall plaques. They take a right and see a large grey door. He opens it revealing a mid-sized bathroom with linoleum tiles, marble top sink, and a large bathtub with showerhead covered by a burgundy curtain. He reaches inside and turns on the switch to ceiling heating vent.

"You can finish drying off in here. I'll...bring you something clean for you to change in.", Jim says referring to the state of her current attire. She blushes looking away in embarassment, "You just get cleaned up here and I'll be back soon."

"O-Ok.", she responds softly. He nods before leaving and then turns on the hallway. She watches him as he does with a curious gaze. She enters the bathroom room and proceeds stripping out of her wet dress until her eggshell white skin was fully bare. She hangs them up on one of the towel racks then looks at herself in the mirror and frowns at the mud on her face and leaves in her hair. She opens a cabinet and finds cleaning supplies, more bath towels, and soaps. She turns on the hot water for the tub then switches the shower head on. She sighs contently feeling the warm liquid cover her arm. She grabs a bar of soap and gets in the shower.

After a few minutes of bathing, she suddenly hears was a knock at the door. She turned to it and heard Jim's voice. It took a little time but after going through some old clothes in storage he managed to find clothes serviceable for someone of her...generous-ness.

"I found you clothes. I'm just leaving them on the floor for ya. You can join me in the kitchen when you're done.", he said as she listened to his footsteps grow more distant. She pauses in thought before resuming her much needed bath. 10 minutes pass and she steps of the tub-her entire body once again soaking wet but at least she was warm now-and proceeds to dry herself off. When she was done, she pokes head out looking around before noticing the pile of neatly folded cloth sitting on the floor. She picks up the small pile and curiously inspects it.

In the kitchen, Jim was finishing up dinner for tonight. Mostly consisting of a pan leftover chicken tetrazinni from yesterday he just threw in the over along with some green beans boiling on the stovetop. There was also a teapot heating up as well. He had changed clothes into plain grey sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt with "Blue Oyster Cult" written in black with band symbol. He grabbed two sets of plates, mugs, and utensils and set them up on the table. He goes to the cabinet to search for the sugar and was greeted with the cluttered mess of spices, canned foods and other commodities.

"Dammit, now where did I put it in this mess?", he says moving everything around before finally finding the sugar, "Geez...some if this needs to come out of-oh!", He utters surprise closing the cabinet only to see the woman standing beside him and dropping the can of sugar.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! Here let me get that!.", she apologizes genuinely squatting down

"It's alright! I probably a good scare any...", Jim says squatting down grabbing the can only for her hands intercept his. He pauses at the sensation of her soft, warm hands against his. They make eye contact with each other, his light green eyes staring into her teel ones, as time seemed to stand still. He notices her lips begin to part as her cheeks begin to flush pink.

"Ahem, thank you but I got it...yeah.", He says standing up brushing off the experience. She slowly stands up and he finally see her in the new attire. It was a large black short sleeve t-shirt with a white peace sign on it. Though fit loosely on her it formed nicely on her curves and even made breasts more pronounced. It was also long enough to cover half her thighs. She had on black and red striped socks complemented her skin tone.

"Heh, you know I wasn't sure about them, but they look pretty good on you.", Jim stated

"Oh, t-thank you.", she blushes before her eyes started watering, "And thank you for bringing me into your home and giving me warm cloths and a bath *sniff* your so kind.", she sob lightly as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"H-Hey! It's cool, it's not really that big a deal! Ms...uhh...I'm sorry I never even asked you your name. Weird.", Jim spoke incredulously.

She wipes her eyes on the shirt collar and composes herself, "M-my name is Nia. Nia Vermilion."

"Hello Ms. Vermilion, I'm Jim Gandy Jr. I'm the owner of this mortuary. ", Jim explains, "Hand me your plate real quick."

Nia eyes widen in intrigue before doing as asked, "A mortian.", she utters softly before a thought occured to her, "Oh, I almost forgot, forgive me but I do not require these.", She says handing him the folded up black shorts he left for her.

"U-uhhh...ok?", Jim utters taking the shorts from her while simultaneously trying not to think about what she has under her shirt.

Suddenly a buzzing sound goes off.

"Oh, looks like the food's done. I set you plate at the table in case you might be hungry and I got some tea going.", Jim says before going to the oven turning it off and opening it.

"You cooked...for me?", Nia asks surprised at his consideration.

"I wouldn't say 'cooked' more like reheating leftovers.", Jim says taking out the pan of tetrazinni with ovenmits, "I had a bunch of this left over from when I made it. It's good I have someone to help me take care of it."

"I-indeed and I'm happy to be your guest.", Nia grin sweetly as she takes a seat at the table. She looks around at the decor of the small dining room; noting the obvious antique table, "You have a very lovely home.".

"Thanks, I do my best keep it that way.", He says preparing the plate servings for himself and her, "So...and forgive me if I'm rude but...what are you? I mean clearly you're a Liminal but what species are you?"

Nia pauses for a moment, "I...I am a Banshee. An undead-type. You may know of my people from certain Irish folklore."

"I've read a few. I hear you guys are known for your screaming and moaning for the dead. And judging by the ringing still in my ears, I'd say the stories were pretty accurate.", He says pouring the tea in the cups.

"Yes...sorry about that. You just startled me and...I...I didn't know you were only trying to help and...", Nia's voice cracks as she begins trembling.

"Ok ok, listen it's no big deal. It's a perfectly reasonable reaction in this day and age and you already apologized. It's fine.", Jim stated not wanting her to start crying again. He then places her food in front of her then placing his on the other side of the table. She curiously examined the cuisine before her. It looked strange but it smelled delicious enough to make her mouth water and her empty stomach rumble in impatience. She picked up a small morsel of chicken and pasta with a strand of cheese dangling off the utensils and took a bite. Her eyes widened at the explosion of flavor in her mouth. The chicken, tender and juicy, the cheese creamy and rich, the pasta soft and chewable, each individual spice making her tongue pop in delight. She proceeded dig into the hot meal. Her cheeks flush and her expression melt into pure bliss as the homecooking warmed her very essence. In less than two minutes, she had taken care of most of her food.

"Heh, you must be hungry if you like MY cooking.", Jim says snapping her out of her trance before sitting a mug of hot tea beside her. She looked at the black cup with what looked like a yellow sentient candelholder with words 'be our guest' written in old English font. She takes a sip as the warm liquid calmed her senses.

"It's green tea. I have the can over there if it's not sweet enough.", Jim say before sitting down in front of her and eating his meal.

"Thank you.", Nia said with barely a whisper of her voice. Jim looks up and was surprised to see her staring at him. Her shimmering eyes full of admiration as tears flowed down her face; some of them landing in her tea.

"Whoa hey! What's wrong now?", Jim asked trying to be as patient as possible.

"You welcomed me into your home, gave me clothes, a bath, and now a hot meal. You're so kiinnnd.", Nia sobbed uncontrollably.

Jim sighs to himself. He was used to dealing with crying, emotional women but this one appeared to be on a different level of emotional instability.

"It's alright. You don't need to thank me. I just did what anyone would when they see someone in your position.", Jim says before he pauses in realization, "Speaking of which, how exactly DID you get here? Why were you out there so late at night in the pouring rain?"

Nia drop her fork to the plate before her admiring eyes dissolves to a somber downcast while a frown grew on her face and more tears flowed, "I was abandoned."

Jim was taken aback by her answer but inquired further, "abandoned? Why?"

"Yes. I was placed in the care of a host family. Things were not easy from the beginning since the husband and wife naturally feared me for my appearance. I guess they were expecting something less hideous.", She says as her voice cracks, "They had a daughter and an elderly man, the wife's father, and troubles arose whenever I was near him."

"Why's that?", Jim asked while finishing half his dinner.

"As a Banshee, it is in my nature to grieve for those tied to the thread of death. Whenever I was near her father, I couldn't help but wail my heart out for I knew he was close to death. It terrified the wife, even when I tried to warn them, it only made them more afraid and even despised me. One day, they found the old man dead and me wailing uncontrollably. Autopsy found that he died from a brain aneurysm. Despite that, the wife blamed me, but the exchange program had no proof to arrest me so couldn't do anything. Afterwards, the husband and wife put me in their car and we drove for hours until they put me out on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. I've been wandering around the last couple of days up until this point.", Nia finished in a sad tone.

"Jesus! Are they insane?! They couldn't have just called ICEP or whatever and sent you to a different family!?", Jim inquired in utter shock.

"It wouldn't have mattered. It's not like I wouldn't have gone through something similar. They were the 10th family I had been with. I wasn't even shocked when they abandoned me. I never belonged there or anywhere else.", Nia spoke her voice cracking as tears once again started flowing, " Do you know what it's like being looked at with great disdain? To be austrocized and avoided because of what you are and what you do? My people are seen as symbols of death and disaster because we appear to anyone close to death and weep uncontrollably.", She utters holding back a sob as Jim gives a surprised look.

I-I-It's not our fault *sniff*. W-we cry because...the dead need to be mourned. It's the only way for them to go to the afterlife. Our cries tell them it's time to move on. We weep so no one else has to. W-we only want them to find pe-e-eace! Waaaahhaaaahhh", Nia fully breaks down as her shrill cries ring out through the room. Jim cringes as her cries pierce his soul. He was more surprised to feel tears flowing down his cheeks. HIM, who normally has a firm handle on his feeling and rarely ever cried!

He quickly gets up from his seat and goes around the table. He gently takes her hand while baring the sound of her cries; no easy task. Her cries die down to disjointed whimpering as she looks to him with curious eyes, "Listen, I understand what you're going through. It's not easy LIVING when DEATH is a part of how the world sees you. You tried to warn that family but they just wouldn't take heed. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. People are assholes when they fear what they don't understand or don't WANT to understand."

"W-What do you mean?", Nia asks

"I mean...most people are naturally afraid of death. It's inevitable, a vast unknown. If they see anything that reminds them of that, they'll do anything in their power to ignore or get rid of it. Not everyone is like that though. There are some who aren't afraid of death at all and accept it and there are some with a curious fascination towards it and-", Jim stops realizing he's starting to ramble, "Well the point is, how anyone looks at you and other Liminal species associated with death is kinda mixed. Same goes for mortians like me. People sometimes have trouble approaching me because of my profession."

Nia looks away with the sadness not fading from her demeanor.

"But...despite their fears, I believe secretly they rely on people like you and I.", Jim says as she turns toward him curiously, "For mortians, we help people going through grief and carry them through the pain of saying goodbye to a loved one. I've been in this business for almost 10 years now and I still never get over the cries of grief and pain the eyes of clients. It hurts. So much I eventually learned to close off my feelings whenever they came up. Despite that, I chose this because...my dad always believed that death didn't have to be just a tragedy. There's a certain beauty in it. I think funerals are for both the living and the dead. Loved ones can have closure and realize all the good times they shared and the dead can move on to the afterlife. In a way, I agree with you.".

"Y-you do?", Nia asked curiously.

"Well...yeah. No matter how good or bad they were in life, somebody has to mourn them. Their spirits SHOULD move on. The fact you're willing feel such grief in someone else's place...I think that's a beautiful thing.", Jim finishes flashing her a warm smile. Nia's eyes light up as her expression loosens to a hopeful gave.

"W-What?! Y-y-you're not joking are you? You...really think I'm beautiful?", Nia stands up clasping her hands to his putting them mere inches apart as she anxiously awaited his answer. Jim gulps seeing her so close to him. His hands less than an inch away from her breasts.

"Uh y-yeah. Yeah...that's an admirable trait about you. There aren't many people like you in the world so...I consider myself very lucky.", Jim says with a nervous grin.

"B-But I told you...I don't belong here or anywhere. I'm just...", Nia trails off.

"Well...tonight you belong here.", Jim says earning a shocked look from her, "And...in case ICEP takes a while to respond, I have a guest bedroom so...you can stay as long as you need to."

Nia pauses as tears once again stream down her cheeks in pure happiness, "I knew there was a reason I was drawn here."

"Come again?", Jim asked curiously as she stared at him adoringly making him a bit nervous.

"At first, I thought it was because this was a mortuary so I was merely drawn to souls of the recently departed. But I was wrong. I believe I was drawn to YOU!", She says a heavy blush of pink illuminating her pearl-white cheeks.

"Me? W-Why m-uh", Jim utters backing away only for her to close the distance between them.

"There's a thick aura of death around you and I feel you're soul's tremendous desire to grieve! It's so crushing; your anguish is eating you the inside out. But there's something else, it's warm...and inviting.", She utters in a comforting tone.

Jim backs away only to feel his back against the wall. Her face then fills his vision as he feels her soft hands caress his cheeks. She stared at him with sympathy but also longing. Jim stares back her becoming paralyzed as her breasts mush into his chest. Her dark purple lips part as she inches closer.

"M-Ms. Vermilion! This-", Jim is cut off as she touches her finger to his lip.

"Shhhhh no need to fear...I take that pain away...and make it my own.", She utters before pressing her lips to Jim's. His eyes widen in shock as the soft feeling overloaded his sense and he suddenly found himself kissing back. He instinctively wraps his hands around her waist as she did the same wrapping around his neck. Suddenly, a wave of comfort sweeps over his being. At this moment, all his worries, pain, loneliness, and any negative feelings he had felt as if they were melting away and replaced with pure serenity. He then feels something warm and wet his face. He gently breaks the kiss and sees her staring back at him with a flood of tears flowing down her cheeks. So much that the top of her shirt collar was completely drenched.

"You poor thing...you've been lonely just like me haven't you? I'm so sorry you felt so dead inside for so long.", Nia wept before feel a strong but gentle hand wipe her tears away. She gazes at him in surprise as he smiled sweetly at her.

"Don't be. Besides, right now, I feel more alive than I've ever been.", He says using her free hand to pull her closer eliciting a squeak from her. They lock lips again as both of them began immersing themselves in the embrace. Nia tongue jabbed at his teeth and he granted her access to exploring the inside of his mouth. He did the same and two savored the taste of each other. The lewd, smacking of their lips breathy moan filling the room. His hands glided up and down her back eliciting lustful moans from her. Hearing her reaction, he makes a bold move a bold move drifting his hands to her plump rear giving an experimental squeeze. She gasps breaking the kiss with a pop. She catches her breath staring longingly at him and trembling under his fingers digging into her flesh through her shirt.

"Jim. Haaaa...play with my body...yes.", Nia uttered in a breathy moan as he fondled her butt.

"Gladly, Ms. Vermilion.", Jim says.

"C-Call me 'Nia', please.", She says with a sad pout.

"Hehe, alright...Nia.", Jim chuckles lightly with a small grin. Nia giggles happily before capturing his lips once again.

Jim breaks the kiss and attacks her neck eliciting louder moan from leaving a trail of love marks and nibbles at her flesh. Nia traces up and down his chest and arms; marveling at his surprisingly muscular physique. She reaches under his shirt sighing contently as she ran her fingers from his stomach to his hard chest. Jim follows her lead raising his arms allowing her to remove his shirt and tossing it away. She stares at his bare chest before peppering his pecs in a barrage of kisses and sparking even greater lust out if Jim. He lifts up her shirt, eliciting a startled yelp, and caressing and squeezing high thighs. She shudders as his bare hand glide up to special region. Jim her hips feeling what appeared to be a pair of lace panties. Turns out was wearing underneath. He hooks his fingers around them pulling them down as she shimmie making it easier to slide down to her ankles before kicking them away.

Changing positions, Jim pins her to the wall. She yelps in surprise as he lifts her shirt up exposing her bare, glistening pussy and allowing her G-cup sized miracles to bounce freely. Jim jaw hung open at the beautiful pearl-white peaks with dark purple hardened nipples tempting him to come closer. He gobbles up her left nipple and roughly squeezes her right making her scream loudly in pleasure. So loud it actually shook the room yet it didn't seem to bother Jim for some reason.

"HAAAHH! YES! MORE HAAAAHHH! I WANT TO FEEL MORE OF YOUR LIVELY SPIRIT!", Nia shrieks to top of her lungs again rattling the entire room. Yet, somehow instead of feeling pain, Jim felt an extra surge of lust course through his body.

He releases her breast allow her shirt to flop down as fondled her hips and played with her butt roughly digging his nails in her flesh. She panted staring with fervent desire biting her bottom lip. She grabs the hem of his sweatpants and gasps feeling his hardened manhood underneath. She reaches down his pants and Jim freezes as she grabs him and begins jerking him. Jim smashes his lips against hers in another makeout session. Nia pulls down his pants allowing his hardened member to stand freely before Jim feels her spread her legs slightly. Jim grabs under her thighs lifting her up as she gasps and he pins her to the wall with her legs dangling to his sides. He aligns himself to her womanhood then looks her in the eyes questioningly.

"Nia, are you sure you want this?", Jim asks.

She nods emphatically as she wraps her arms around his neck, "Yes Jim! Please, put it inside me! Please!"

Jim complies prodding her lower lips before spreading them apart as Nia shuddered in pleasure holding his head tight. He pushes forward before sliding right in feeling her hot, moist insides.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Nia screams feeling her inner walls being spread apart as the mugs on the table crack, "OH GODS, JIM! Please...keeping going!"

"Haaagh yeah...can do!", Jim begins thrusting back and forth prodding her core as hot, velvety flesh pulsated and gripped him in place. Her previous arousal making it easier to slide in and out, He increased his pave eliciting louder disjointed moans and ragged breath. Her braless breasts bounced bounced and jiggled the more harder he fucked her.

"HAAAH, JIM! JIM, I CAN'T *smack* HOLD ON! I GOING TO CUM!", Nia cried out

Suddenly Jim stops causing her to stare at him in confusion while panting.

"Not yet you don't", Jim stated.

"Huh AAHH!", Nia yelp as he pulls her from the wall, carries her, then lays her on the tabled. He spreads her legs before pushing right back into her eliciting a sharp gasp from her. He hold her by her ankles and immediately quicken his pace ramming her like a jackhammer.

"Oh my God your so hot and tight Nia! *smack* It's incredible! Ahhh...", Jim moans loudly.

"I'm so happy you like! So happy! Ah ah...aahhh Jim ahhaa! More...sho good!", Nia is bursting at the seems with her tear filled eyes rolled to the back of her head and tongue hanging out in a lewd smile. Jim releases her ankles reaching down to her shirt pushing it up expose her beautiful flopping breasts. He leans down grabbing two handful of those miracle mounds, eliciting louder screams of pleasure from her, and shoving himself deeper into her love canal. Their juices build up between their regions making wet, lewd flesh slapping sounds that accompanied their moans of desire. The table beneath them creaked and shook as they fucked in heated passion. Their eyes met as everything around them fades into obscurity and all that matters in this moment is the two of them. They didn't care when their plates, with still some food on them, fell to the floor shattering. Whatever, they'll deal with it later.

"Haaa...Nia...this is it! I can't hold!", Jim stated

Nia wraps her legs around his waist, "I know! Me too! DO IT! FILL ME WITH YOUR SPIRIT ESSENCE! LET OUR SOULS BECOME ONE TOGETHER!

"A-AH FUCKKKK!" "JIMMMMMM!", There scream of pleasure reverberate through the building they climax together. Nia arches her back as his hot seed flows into her deepest core and mixes with her love juices. Jim pants heavily covered in beads of sweat as he supports himself with his arms to the table as to not add more weight to the center.

" *pant* haaa...that...was...amazing.", Jim exhaled catching his breath as Nia visibly pants.

"It was.", Nia sigh dreamily smiling up at him then reaching to him. He leans down as she wraps her hands around the back of his head and they embraced in a loving kiss. They seperate staring into each other's eyes with a smile.

Jim looks down where they were connected at the sticky mess between them.

"Looks like uhhh...we really made a mess of granddad's table.", Jim chuckles then see the shattered plates and splattered tetrazinni on either side of the floor, "Also dad's plates."

"Y-yes...i'm sorry.", Nia apologized with a worried expression as he pulls himself out of her and pulls up his sweatpants.

"For what? I was the one who wanted to do it on the table. Besides old pop-pop carved this thing sturdy, nothing a little bleach can't clean off.", Jim says noticing he hasn't stopped smiling at all, "You know, you're an amazing woman. I haven't felt this...lively in years.", h

Nia smiles sweetly, "I think you're wonderful too. I'm so happy I met someone like you.", She utters a sob as tears stream down her eyes.

Jim cups her cheek wiping her tears away with his thumb, "Your tearducts must be huge to still be able to cry this much. You're really something else, Nia."

Nia croons into his palm, "You know...I could go for another round, if you want.", "she utters huskily staring at him lustfully.

Jim smiles slyly, "You just read my mind. But...lets move to somewhere more comfortable. Say, my room?"

"Lovely...but it appears my body refuses to obey me. _Please carry me to be bed my death prince_.", Nia requests in an over-the-top elegant tone.

"You're wish is my command, crybaby princess.", Jim teases her scooping her in his arms.

"T-That's mean!", Nia pouts angrily at him before a thought occured, "Oh, what about the mess on the floor?"

"I'll get it in the morning. But right now, let's focus on having... _second dessert_.", Jim nibbles her ear.

"Ahaha, stop that it tickles!", Nia giggles before the two disappeared into the hallway for rest of the night.

 **7 months later**

" *sob* *sob* you never even gotten to say goodbye! Waaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!", Nia wails over the casket of an elderly human woman. Jim and another elderly human man, the woman's wife, stood near her as she wept over the casket wearing her usual black dress.

"Is she going to be ok?", the confused old man asks Jim.

"Yeah...she does this all the time. Sorry if it's bothering you sir.", Jim says

"Well actually... before I came her, I didn't have the strength to see my beautiful Lenore like this. But ever since she's your wife started crying...I don't know...it's like I don't need to grieve anymore.", The old man says with a small smile.

"Yeah, it's a unique power her species has. Also, we're not married. We just live together.", Jim say rubbing the back of his head in embarassment.

"You sure?", The old man raises an eyebrow with a knowing look.

"Yes I'm sure.", Jim rolls his eyes as the man chuckles, "So...were you thinking of something like this or were you looking for something more...budget friendly?", Jim points to the white casket with white inner cushioning his wife was currently in.

"Umm...do you have anything that's red inside?", The old man asks.

"WAAAHHHHHAAHH SHE LOVED RED! AHHHAAAAA", Nia sobbed even harder catching the old man and Jim's attention.

"We do actually, just follow me to our assortment in the back.", Jim directed the old man to follow leaving Nia to grieve for his wife.

This was pretty much the norm for Jim now, ever since Nia came into his life. He got ICEP to allow him to be her official caretaker/employer. Eventually, Nia's old family were tried for gross negligence and deliberate endangerment and are currently awaiting trial.

It took time but Jim eventually got used to Nia's presence. At first, He was worried about bringing her in town or if she would truly be happy working at his family's mortuary. Luckily, it turned out he didn't have to worry about either. Since Liminals living in town had become so commonplace not many people were very shocked by her appearance. She also proved to be a good help for the mortuary. In fact, overtime she had built up a popular reputation for being able to help people through their grief by, believe it or not, literally crying and grieving FOR them. Her weeping absorbed their sadness, anger, and grief allowing them to more easily past the pain and fully go through with arranging a proper funeral. The latter of which garnished quite a bit of favorable attention in and outside of town.

Living together proved to an adventure for both of them. Jim helped Nia understand and settle more into human culture and Jim learned more about her and her species. They would spend most of their free time hanging out in town in the park, enjoying movies from the collection of bluray DVDs Jim collected over the years, or generally enjoying each other's company. Disney and David lynch movies appeared to be her favorite. After some time, Jim learned that her penchant for shedding tears wasn't just for grieving clients. She would shed tears for...pretty much any reason...particularly when it came to Jim. Whether it was because he was feeling upset, compliments her, cooks for her, hurts himself by accident, or even forgets something at the store. Jim found it uncomfortable at first but eventually got used to it knowing it was her way of showing how much she loved and cared for him. Jim soon found himself to be a much happier person. Even the folks in town noticed how his once sullen, melancholic demeanor has changed to one that exudes life and contentness. He was no longer Grim Jim.

"Ok Mr...ummm...", Jim trails off forgetting the man's name.

"Lee. Stanford Lee.", The old man said with a smirk.

"Ah yes, sorry about that Mr. Lee. Now how do you want the format for the headstone?", Jim asks.

"Do you have old English font? My Lenore was a woman of class.", he emphasizes making a gesture with his hands.

"I can arrange for something."

"Fantastic. Ok, I'm off. I have some business to get in order. I entrust Lenore to you and your lovely wife.", Lee smirk before closing the door before Jim could say anything.

"Ah, sir she's annnnnd he's gone.", Jim slumps.

" *sniff* Did it go well honey?", Nia asks drying her eyes with the tissues on the table, "What were you and that man talking about?"

"Oh, nothing much just deciding on headstone fonts. He apparently thought you were my wife.", Jim says realizing he just fucked up and immediately covers his ears.

"W-WAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", She shrieks as the glass vase with the flowers cracks into a hundred pieces, "W-W-WIFE?! Y-You want to get married?!"

Jim removes his fingers from his ears, "What?! No! I-I mean no, baby."

"W-why? You don't want to? Do you not like me that much?", Nia pouts as tears start to form.

"Shhh, no no sweetie you know I love you. I do want us to get married just not yet.", Jim dries her tears then gives her a peck on the lips, "I want us to stay like this, growing, connecting, just a little longer before we settle down. Heh, and frankly I would love nothing more than to call you Mrs. Gandy."

Nia's eyes widen and twinkle with hope, "Do you really mean it honey?"

Jim holds her close, "That...and more."

Nia smiles before kissing her boyfriend deeply. Their tongues wrestling for dominance as their hands explored each other tracing and groping each other. Jim separated with a loud pop.

"You know, we have the rest of the day off. What say we relax? I'll pop in a movie...and then we can have a little more fun.", Jim says tracing circles on her stomach.

"Hehehe that sounds lovely darling.", Nia giggles.

Jim goes over and closes Mrs. Lee's casket, patting it a couple times before going back to Nia who immediately clings to his arm lovingly nestling her head to his shoulder.

"So...what did you want to watch?", Jim inquires.

"Hmmm oh! Can we watch 'Up' again?", Nia beams at him.

"Uhh, sure babe", Jim smiles at her as she nuzzles him. He stealthily grabs a small box of tissue as they walk to the living room to enjoy a lovely evening together.


	3. Red vs Blue with Ben

Red vs Blue...with Ben

Welcome to Paris, Texas! A pleasant city in the loan star state nestled in the center of Lamar county. It was a pretty lively place to pass through on trips or stay if you don't mind occasionally getting yelled at for one reason or another. This town was also the home of our main character, Ben Sanderson. A 27-year-old Caucasian man of average height of 5'11" well-defined muscular build from working all the time, dark brown hair with bright green eyes, and light tan skin tone with a tattoo of a snake eating it's own take on his right arm. A handyman by nature who's been fixing and taking things apart since he first got his first set of Lego blocks, he graduated from community college in machine tools and earned his license as a mechanic. He soon opened his own repair and parts business, Ben's Builders, in town with the help of his former classmates/best friends/business partners Victor and Lars.

Ben lived in his grandparents old two story home on the other side of the city that he along with a little help and financial backing from his dad, restored to home it's former glory. The best part for him, it was only a 15 minute drive from work. He even converted the old storage shed on the back of the house into a mini workshop where he could work on projects at home.

Today, he was finishing up on one of those projects. Specifically, refurbishing an old outboard motor to for a client. It was a pleasantly cool day in early March and the sun peaked out just over the clouds. He decides to call it a day and take a break before hearding inside for a cold beer. He was dressed in his comfortably fitting blue jeans with brass buckled belt, brown heeled boots, and red loose long sleeve Chuck Noris shirt too that fully accentuated his muscular arms and overall toned physique. He gently opens the sliding door and...

"OH GIVE ME A BREAK YA BLUE DORK!", shouted a gruff but feminely irate voice, "So it's a little dirty, big whoop! I think it adds character!"

"IF by 'character' you mean create a breeding ground for pathogen AND an invitation for unwanted pests! I told you STOP taking my clothes Eva!", came another female voice only this one more...refined.

He sees two women in the living room whom has been making the racket; a Red Oni and a Blue Oni. The blue Oni, named Musubi, was a very tall (easily 8 ft) blue skinned woman with two large dark blue horns sticking from her forehead and slightly covered by her beautiful long silver hair bangs with the rest put in a bun. Her sky blue eyes were sharp and focused giving her a look of intelligence and attentiveness; she wore a pair of prescription thin-framed lenses that improved her look. She was dressed in slightly conservative business woman attire complete with black dress skirt that accentuated her plump child-rearing hips, heart-shaped toned butt, and long blue slender legs with black low top heels. She wore a white collar shirt with a few buttons unfastened since it was too constricting for her large G cup breasts which were on full display given her current posture. She a very organized, intelligent, dedicated woman with a cool, level headed personality. She was holding a blouse that had been greatly stretched out with a large brown stain on the chest region.

The Red Oni, named Eva, was about an inch taller with bright red skin with horns of the same color and long, spiky, unkempt black hair. Her fiery amber eyes filled with an aloof, carefree energy giving off an impression of someone who believes in having fun first and work whenever. She had a much more muscular curvaceous physique compared to her counterpart rivalring most human bodybuilders. Despite her size, she had very little fat on her with an hourglass figure of pure muscles. Her attire clearly reflected her carefree philosophy. She wore blue ripped jean shorts that hugged her plump, muscular thighs and butt. She also has a leopard pattern tank top that exposed her, large biceps and flat toned belly giving a nice view of her washboard abs with a skull bellybutton ring. However, her most noticeable feature were here massive J-cup breasts barely contained in the thin fabric and could be seen giggling with every move she made or spilling out of the top hole. Eva was definitely a wild, tomboyish type with a brash, impulsive, hyper aggressive personality. She had a rather disregarding look on her face as she turn away crossing her arms defiantly.

Then Ben stood in front of the two women both easily towering over him He sighed as he knew it was about that time of the week again. The time where he had to diffuse another argument between the Ogresses

Perhaps a little backstory is in order. 6 years ago, it was announced throughout the world that humans were not the only sentient beings on the planet. Creatures of mythology and fairy tales like mermaids, vampires, werewolves, or centaurs were actually flesh and blood real. Each of the world governments soon put into place programs called ICEP that allowed for these species to integrate into human society by way of an exchange student program where members of varying species, now dubbed 'Liminals', would live with human families in a host/houseguest relationship.

Ben was randomly selected to be a liminal host about a year ago which is when he first met Claire, a blue Oni from Japan. They're relationship started off rocky at first with Musubi treating him coldly. However, she eventually opened up to him and they soon became friends. She had even taken it upon herself to help with his business by organizing and tracking his sales records and parts orders every month which turned out to be a huge help for Ben and his friends.

A month later, while Ben, Musubi, and his friends were out for a night of fun at local bar, they found themselves in the middle of an Interspecies conflict; which is where he met Eva, a red Oni. It started with a arguing and escalated to Eva tossing a few men through the bar windows. When ICEP's Multispecies Oppression Neutralization squad arrived it was revealed that Eva was having a drinking game with that group of men. All seemed good until she noticed one of the beers tastes odd and immediately realizing one of the men had slipped something into the drink causing her to spit it in their face and...it got worse from there. They men were searched and one of them was found to have had a few doses of rohypnol on their person. Apparently, they had planned to drug and sell her off to an underground liminal trafficker and were immediately arrested. Then came the issue of Eva beating up several human men which violated the ICEP laws against Interspecies violence. To make it worse, she was out without a host family caring for her. That would've been the end of her time here in the U.S. if it weren't for Ben, being the sweet guy he is, to take her in until she found a suitable home. Musubi, of course, took an exception to this but Eva was overjoyed by the offer. She stayed with them for a week but unfortunately no hosts were available or willing to take in a seemingly violent Oni woman. Eventually they decided to make her Ben's ward along with Claire.

Now, 3 months have passed since then and it hasn't been quiet in the Sanchez household ever since.

""Hey now! What y'all pitchin' a fit for now?", Ben stated as the two Oni turned to their attention to their host.

"Eva has been rummaging through my closet again AND she gotten of my favorite shirts filthy!", Musubi emphasized stretching the blouse out with both arms for them to clearly see the larger brown stain near the center.

"Awww come on, how are you even sure I got that dork shirt dirty?!", Eva retorted back in a defiant tone.

"If you are insinuating I did it, you're wrong! Unlike you, my clothes are ALWAYS kept clean and pressed. Why look my room. Mine is the perfect example of cleanliness AND YOURS LOOKS LIKE A PIG'S OVARIES EXPLODED! Besides, I can tell this is YOUR special alcohol blend just from the scent. You'd know if you actually did any instead of lounging around all day like a freeloader! How Ben tolerates your burdenous, incorrigible behavior is beyond me.", Claire shot back at her as Eva turned an irritated scowl towards her.

"OH BLAH BLAH BLAH, I never hear him complain! At least I don't a stick up my ass about EVER LITTLE THAT-

The two continued a barrage of insults as Ben stood silently with a sullen expression trying to gain bearings on the situation.

Honestly, this wasn't anything as the two Oni would occasionally be at odds with one another and he would have to be the mediator.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!", Musubi shouted.

"JEALOUS?! OF WHAT?!", Eva shouted angrily.

"Your jealous that Ben likes-"

"GIRLS! GIRLS! Enougha all that!", Ben interrupted before things escalated any further. They both paused turning to the human man with expression like two children about to be admonished by a parent.

"BUT SHE-!" "BUT SHE-!" The two of them uttered in unison.

"No 'butts only 'whats'! As in, what's to be done about all this!", Ben says motioning over to Musubi then examining the fabric, "hmm...it's kinda bad nothing one of my mama's homemade stain lifters can't fix. A good dry should help shrink the fabric down a li'l bit. It'll be be good as new."

Musubi pauses for a moment thinking back on the different home remedies she learned from living with him with all of them have mostly effective results; so now shouldn't be any different.

"Tch, told ya you were whining for nothing.", Eva scoffed folding her arms as Musubi shot her an annoyed glare and was about to retort before Ben intercepted her.

"Ok, now. Listen Eva it was wrong have borrowed Musubi's clothes without asking and more so by leaving it in the state it's in.", Ben stated as Eva turned away with a pouting look.

"That's right, now-", Musubi stated but was interrupted.

"Ah ah, no, Musubi you're in the wrong too!", Ben started earning a surprised look from Claire as well as Eva, "Eva is NOT a freeloader, nor do I feel burdened taking care of her or you for that matter. I'm happy do for both of ya. Plus, Eva is just as big a help in the shop with carrying and moving heavy loads and doing repairs as you are handling our finances and client records. Both of y'all are good in your own ways so let's all work together, starting by apologizing to each other."

Both Eva and Musubi stared at Ben with light blushes on their cheeks before turning to each other reluctantly. While two of them didn't see eye to eye, they both agreed they cared deeply about the human before them. Musubi was the first to extend a hand in friendship.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive my harsh tone. It was uncalled for."

Eva grabs Musubi hand shaking it, "It's alright. I'm sorry for the shirt."

Ben lays a hand on each of their shoulders, "That's my girls."

Upon hearing that and feeling his touch both of their hearts fluttered as a blushed spread across their cheeks as they had the same collective thought.

 _'His...girl?_ '

Ben grins in satisfaction at diffusion another conflict, "Right. Now that that's taken care of, let's see what we can do about this?", he says taking the shirt and heading to the laundry room.

Suddenly a buzzing sound goes off as Eva looks down at her sportswatch, "K, you do that, Handyman. It's time for my daily workout!", Eva emphasizes flexing her biceps before leaving for her indoor gym Ben had renovated specially for her.

"Hahhh meathead.", Musubi murmured softly.

15 minutes later.

Musubi stood beside Ben watching in amazement as Ben worked his magic using the assortment of baking soda, hydrogen peroxide, water bottle, and clear vinegar to make a frothy white paste that seemed to lift the stain right out of the fabric. He wipes up the foam with a paper towel and the stain is gone.

Musubi examines the fabric curiously, "amazing, it's like nothing was ever there."

"That's my mama's special blend for you. Now for the stretched parts...", Ben spoke take as he took the water bottle and sprinkled it all over the shirt before throwing it in the dryer, " Now we let the clear water and vinegar do it's thing. It'll help the fabric contract too. This thing'll look newer than Adam's apple before leaving Eden hehehe"

Musubi giggles with him before giving a sweet grin, "Thank you, Ben."

"Don't mention it darlin'. What kind of handyman would I be if I couldn't even take care of you girls?", Ben replies candidly.

Musubi cheeks flush a darker shade of blue grinning to herself. She fidgets nervously thinking herself, wondering if it was really ok for her to ask.

"Musubi...you alright there darlin'?", Ben asks noticing her change in demeanor.

"Oh! Um...I...I wanted to ask...since we are not needed at work this weekend...and if you're not particularly busy... would you accompany me...to this?", Musubi reaches into her skirt pocket and pulls out two neatly folded tickets, "They're having a two for on the hotsping at that new liminal run spa center that opened recently and...I thought we could spend it together. It's CO-ED so...and we'll...be sharing."

Ben examines the ticket then smiled at her, "Sure Musubi. I did finish up on that motor outside and I finished up the chores around the house, yeah we can go. Think we could use a break from workin' so hard lately. What time should we leave?" Musubi smiles warmly at him, "We can leave right now actually! I just need need to grab a few things."

"Gotcha! I'll grab my keys and go get Eva!", Ben stated before being stopped by Claire.

"No, wait, I...wanted it to be...just the two of us today. It's been a long time since you and I have spent time together outside work and home.", Musubi spoke in a saddened tone.

Ben picks up on her tone before gently touching her shoulder, "Ok Claire, today it can just be me and you."

Musubi face lightens up happily before quickly returning to her usual stern demeanor, "That would be wonderful...Ben."

"Hehe, yeah. You know, if I didn't know any better I say we going on a literal hot date.", Ben chuckled.

Musubi tenses up blushing furiously, "W-W-Well I...suppose t-thats one way to describe it."

Ben chuckles, "Haha I'm just teasin' ya. Imma go get my keys and let Eva know what's going on.", Ben said and Claire nods understandingly. The two part ways with Claire heading upstairs and Ben going to grab his keys from the hanging rack and his wallet he left in his jacket on the couch. Suddenly a thought occurs to him.

' _Hold up, If we're going in together...so we'll both be...naked.",_ Ben blushes imagining Claire and her awesomely sexy body bare to the world. He immediately shakes the thought out of his head as his heart beat like an African drum.

"Phew calm down now Ben boy, it's...just a host...and his ward...alone...and naked in a big old steam room. Nothin sketchy about that at all. Nope, no sirree Bob.", Ben spoke attempting to convince himself as he headed down the hall towards the indoor gym. As he got closer he could he the strained grunts and growls of the Red Oni along with the clanging of metal. The door halfway open as Ben approached then peaked his head inside to see Ava now wearing black spandex shorts and black sports bra that barley contained her massive knockers; leave a fair bit of underboob. Around her were several types of equipment for strength training and cardio; bar bells, dumbells, jump roads, thick padded flooring, a treadmill, even a large aerobics mirror. She had set of what look to be 500 pounds total on each side of a doing deadlifts and squats. She grunted audibly every time she went down while uttering a number

Ben was about to get her attention but stops when he take a really good look at her. Her beautiful bright red skin glistening with sweat, every muscle from her tight, thick thighs and bulging python arms like an Olympian goddess. Every time she came down, Ben was entranced by how much the spandex stretched around her plump, toned butt even outlining her lower lips and squeezing more tightly as beads of sweat ran down her sexy toned back. The way her breasts bounced and flopped with every raise and lower she did aroused desires within him he would usually suppress. Ben mouth is dry as he struggles to take his eyes away. He knew it was creepy and perverted for him to be doing this but he couldn't help admiring her.

He then notices her suddenly stop in place with the weights on her shoulders standing still wordlessly looking into the mirror. She smirks to herself before placing the weight on the floor in front of her.

"Haaaa, gettin' a little **stiff** I gotta stretch a bit.", Eva uttered in an weirdly sultry tone as Ben eyes widen as the Oni stretches her arms up to the ceiling and spreads her legs wide. Ben gulps seeing, in the mirror, her glistening abs, and the way her breasts spilled out from the bottom of the stretch fabric, her toned back muscles now more clearly visible. She eases out of her stretched posed bringing her arms behind her head to ruffle her spiky black while sensually swaying her body and slowly gliding her hands tracing from her neck to her bountiful flesh to her luscious jaw drops as she plays with the hem of her black spandex even pulling them down a little exposing the top of her butt crack before grabbing her butt with both hands molding it in circular motions.

"~ _Mmmm, yeah baby, nice and firm like a drum *smack*_ ~", Eva spoke admiringly before slapping her own ass.

The sudden noise jolts Ben to his senses as he looks away with a heavy blush and his heart pounding. He quietly steps back from the door and It takes him a few seconds to compose himself. He takes a deep breath, faces the door again, and knocks loud enough for Eva to hear.

"Oh! Who's _that_ knocking at my door?", Eva spoke in a almost expectant tone.

"It uhhh...ahem It's me Ben. I just wanted tell you somethin'.", Ben spoke hiding his embarassment.

"Hehe, well come on in _handy man."_

Ben couldn't put his finger on it but the was something odd about how she said that. He steps inside.

"Hey, so Musubi and I werrrrrrrr-what are ya doin?'", Ben trails with a look of confusion and embarassment. Eva lay on her back using her arms to spread open her legs; giving a good view of the spandex forming around her womanhood.

"Ahh nothin' just stretching out the ol' hamstring.", Eva spoke grinning cheekily before closing her legs standing up facing Ben, well facing the top of his head.

"Anyway, Musubi and I are going out for a little bit. We'll be back soon."

Eva's grin quickly dissolved to slight frown, "Oh, so you guys are goin on a little date?"

"It ain't no date. Least I think so. She just taking me to this sauna that just opened up and..."

"Yeah yeah, I get it! You dont want a third wheel spoiling your fun! You and the blue nerd go enjoy yourselves!", Eva spoke in an agitated tone crossing her arms.

"Ahhh, now Eva you know it's not like that. Musubi just wants a little quality time together. Nobody's shutting you out, I promise.", Ben spoke noticing her grumpy demeanor hadn't wavered to at all. Time for the trump card, "In fact, I how about when we get back you and me go down the road to Charleys and get shit faced."

Eva ears perked up as her sullen mood dissolved completely, "Heh, is that a date, handyman?"

"Call it whatever ya want as long we having fun together.", Ben spoke earnestly.

Eva blushes a brighter shade of red, "Oh...well...that works too! But you know, instead of wasting money on that weak sauce for alcohol, how about I brew us up some of my clans beer?"

"You mean the one you made for New years?! Shoot yeah!", Ben agreed eagerly.

"Let's meet in the park near the pond. Oh yeah and I'll need the brewer in your workshop.", Eva stated.

"Sure thing. I can pick you up as soon as I get back.", Ben offered.

"Nah, I think I'll cash in that ICEP day pass. I'll just meet ya there.", Eva winks him.

Ben gives an uneasy look, "Oh, alright, just...just make sure you watch yourself now. There's a lot of bad folks out there."

Eva pauses understanding exactly what he meant, "Yeah...thanks for worrying. But you know tougher than Texas leather!."

"Aint nothin tougher than Texas leather but you are a close second. And you know it's part of my job to worry about y'all safety.", Ben spoke.

Eva blushes even brighter with a small grin, "Yeah, I know."

"Just make sure not to start hittin shots without me.", Ben stated.

"...I make no such promise.", Eva stated defiantly.

"Right. Alright, I should probably go see if uhh Musubi is ready. If you get hungry there's beef stew and mashed potatoes in the fridge from yesterday."

"Awwww, thanks. May just take you up on that. You know how much I love... _meat.",_ Eva spoke the last part eyeing Ben up and down.

Ben grins nervously casually backing away, "Hahaha yeahhh, imma...just go check on...her, Musubi. See ya later!", Ben spoke rushing out of the room.

Eva bites her bottom lip longingly with a plaintive grin, "Heh, oh yeah, he totally wants me.", Eva eyes narrow and spoke in a low, growly tone, "Get'cho fine ass back here."

...

Ben enters the living room to find Musubi already near the door with a small tote bag. He approaches as she turns noticing his presence.

"Alright, got my keys, got my wallet, I let Eva know what goin', are you ready there?"

"Yes, Ben. I have all I need.", She says with an assured grin.

"Whatcha got there?", Ben inquired noticing the small bottle heads poking out before Musubi pulls it behind her to hide it.

"I-It's a surprise once we get there, ok?", Musubi says to him.

"Well alright then, let's go then. I'm drivin'", Ben spoke and she nodded understandly.

The two exited the house as the sound of the door left the room in absolute quiet. The only sound that followed was the truck starting then pulling out of the driveway. Then a figure appeared into the room in the shape of Eva. She looked on with a forlorn yet annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah, have your fun ya blue bitch cuz when he gets back...i'll finally make him mine.", Eva spoke before snickering, "Heh guess I'll go ahead and get things started."

She was about for the workshop out back before noticing one of Ben's jean jackets loosely strewn on the couch. She picks it up and recognizes it as the same one he wore when he saved her that night at the bar before a small forms on her lips. She hugs it close still feeling the lingering warmth of his body. Eva brings it up to her face and inhales sucking in his scent. Her cheeks flush the more of him she fills her senses as her legs rub together anxiously. She then finds her hand drifting to her lower lips.

" Ok, think I got time for a quickie.", She says before lying down on her back on the couch then sticking her hand down her shorts. She inhales the scent as she insert two fingers into her crevice and eliciting and lengthy moan. She covers part of her face with the jacket as she moves her free hand to her breast and proceeds fondling herself.

Her body wriggles and flails as she roughly masturbated to the man she loves "~HAaaaa yeah Ben, fuck me! FUCK ME SO HARD! Gods, I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO FUCKIN MUCH! BENNNNNN!~, Eva screams arching her back as her orgasm rushes over her. She takes a couple's minutes to catch her breath deciding it was time to get preparing her plans. After she changes her shorts.

...

Meanwhile, Musubi and Ben arrive at the spa center. They were immediately greeted by two Kitsune liminals before checking in at the front desk. The place was usually quiet today with very few people there save for a few liminal women receiving some treatment. They were directed to their changing rooms and took showers before entering the hot spring.

Ben slid the door to the hot spring open; his eyes marveling at the seeing the heavily Japanese inspired landscape. It reminded him so much of the ones he'd see on old kung fu movies complete with the large boulders that are always there for some reason. He enters wearing a complementary towel around his waist. His body already started to glisten with sweat from the intense heat and water vapor. He approaches the steaming water sticking his big toe to check the temperature before reflexively pulling back. He places the towel down and slowly immerses himself in water sighing in pure bliss as he sits down waist deep in the water. He soon adjusts to the temperature enjoying the heat melting away the soreness in his muscles and the fatigue of working late nights with little sleep on client's requests. He leans his head back looking to the ceiling and was close to drifting to sleep.

"It's not a good idea to fall asleep here. You could overheat.", Came the voice of Musubi.

Ben's eyes opened and he chuckles in embarassment, "Hehe sorry guess I'm more tired than I...I...I...", Ben uttered speechless at seeing the blue woman standing behind him. The towel covering her body could barely contain her massive round blue breasts and her already wide hips and plump butt we more pronounced by the white cloth tightly secured at her breasts. In fact, with just the the slight movement her womanhood was plainly visible. Ben had to avert his eyes from wandering anywhere he won't come back from.

"What's wrong Ben darling?", Musubi spoke tilting her head innocently.

"N-Nothin'! I just...didn't hear ya come in. Y-You...uh...you're not wearin' a swimsuit?", Ben utters nervously.

"Hmm? Why? I wouldn't be able to fully experience and appreciate the hotsping.", Musubi replies before taking a white bottle she had sitting on the floor and pouring a light blue liquid into the water.

" What's that stuff?", Ben inquires curiously.

"It's a special herb blend made from processed Alraune nectar its supposed to be rejuvenate the skin and heighten the sense of touch.", She explained, " Don't worry I asked the staff for permission."

Ben scoops up a palm of the now light green water noticing his palms feel more sensitive than before, " Hey, this does feels pretty good."

"Hehe I'm happy you like it.", Musubi coos stepping into waters then sitting on the edge moving her legs through the water and blissfully humming, "Haaaa, this reminds me so much of my home country. Enjoying nice hot baths on cold days like this. It soothes the body and soul well and alleviates the mind of incessant doubts and worries." Musubi finishes crossing her legs over the other which made her towel shift exposing more of her luscious curves.

Ben averts his eyes blushing then answers, "I understand whatcha mean. Nothing beats a good hot bath in Winter. It does us good to get out like this with how hard we've been working. We bout need a brake."

"True, and but you know I'm always happy to help you Ben. Be it the shop or chores or...anything else.", Musubi says a slightly reserved tone.

"I know. Mu darlin' you're doing stuff like that while also takin care of yerself. I appreciate and admire that about you and everything you've done to help our business. I thank God everyday for ya.", Ben spoke honestly.

Musubi eyes widen with a sweet smile before touching her fingers together sheepishly, " Thank you, so much darling...for saying that. You know...times like this are the best times to reflect on things. Wouldn't you agree, darling?"

"Whatcha mean?"

"Well...you say your lucky to have me. But...i'm more fortunate for you. You accepted me into your life despite how coldly I treated you and even did you best to take care of anything I needed. You care about me, you listen to me, and you don't discriminate against me for being a nonhuman. You're a wonderful person darling.", Musubi says with an adoring look.

"Ah shoot, I ain't nothin' special, just doing my best for you and Eva. You both are family and I love having y'all around.", Ben spoke earnestly.

"I-I know, darling, you care for both of us. But...I want you to know my feelings go deeper than hers. I...wanted to tell you for a while now. But I was afraid for fear of what you would think.", Musubi says moving to sit next to Ben in the water much to the latter's increasing nervousness. He tenses and swallows as she faces with her miracles of nature dangling in full view. He stares into her sky blue eyes which were filled with unwavering passion, "I...I don't just see you as my caretaker or coworker...or even just a friends. I am in love with you, Ben. I have been for a long time."

Ben couldn't find words to respond to her sudden confession. She then leans in and plants a tentative kiss on his lips. He processes what happened for a second before reflexively leaning in kissing back The two exchange pecks before gradually continuing into a full passionate makeout session. Musubi caresses his cheeks as he ran a hand through her silky smooth hair and cupping the side of her face. Musubi sticks her tongue bumping his lips requesting access which Ben immediately obliged. Their tongues wrestled each other with both of them vying for dominance. The sound of lip popping and smacking filled their eardrums as they explored each other's mouths and burning the taste of the other into memory.

Musubi breaks the kiss leaving a strand of saliva connecting them panting heavily with her face flushed dark blue. They both stare at each other longingly before Musubi moves in front of Ben getting on all fours like a cougar ready to pounce while eyeing him lustfully then straddling his waist pressing herself against him.

"H-Hey! M-Mu baby', shouldn't we stop? What about those laws preventing stuff like this? You and me, we could get in trouble.", Ben stated in worry for both their safety.

"It's ok. Didn't you hear the government ratified part of the law restricting Interspecies romance? Now people of any species can engage in romantic relationships without the need for marriage. As long as you reside in certain states...and **yours** is one of them my love.", Musubi explains before moving further up his legs then gasping as feels his hardened arousal against her thigh; Ben shudders at the sensation.

"Hnngh, no didn't know that. So...guess you waited until a perfect time like this to tell me huh? Look at you bein' all sneaky and whatnot.", Ben grinned cheekily at her.

"Huhuhu, I wanted it to be a surprise. Besides, I've seen how you look at me sometimes. _I just wanted you to know you can do more than just look_.", Musubi whispers huskily emphasizing her point by mushing her breasts into his chest with the towel loosening and falling down her back allowing her large blue breast to bounce freely. Her harderened black nipples scrape against his chest as her soft rear grinds against his thighs.

Ben trembles at the sensation before shooting a sly grin, "W-well...if that's the case...i'm happy to oblige.", he says before grasping both her plump thighs under the water eliciting a sharp yelp from the Oni. He caresses them up and down as she moans lustfully. He reaches around and grabs two handfuls if her large tight butt eliciting a sharp gasps from Musubi as he dug his fingers in her flesh. She reaches down and wraps her fingers around Ben's rock hard members making him flinch from the sudden assault.

"Haaa, Ben you're so big. I guess your state's motto has some credibility after all", Musubi says as she strokes him up and down. Ben grits his teeth and grunts from her soft, dexterous hands rubbing his manhood.

"Nnnngh, got that right darlin! Though...I think I can say the same about you.", Ben utters releasing her butt traveling his hands up her side's as she sighed at his strong but kind hands left goosebumps on her ski. He cups her large, creamy breasts from underneath eliciting a sharp moan from her before fondling and playing with them; even juggling them experimentally like water balloons. Musubi bit her bottom lips shuddering and eliciting breathy gasps as squeezed and toyed with her.

"~Aaahaaa...Ben! T-That's it...play with my body. I want your imprint all over me!", Musubi moaned adoringly as sparks of pleasure rushed through her. Ben smirks in satisfaction before getting an idea. He moves his fingers to her dark blue nipples and begins pulling and twisting them vigorously, "HAHAAAAAAAA!", Musubi screams in ecstasy throwing her head to the ceiling. She grips Ben's shoulders before giving him a look of unquenched hunger while panting hard and drooling like a She-wolf in heat.

"OH GOD'S Ben I can't take it anymore!", Musubi screams before getting off his waist.

Ben gives a worried expression unsure if he did something wrong, "Whoa, Mu Darlin' I'm sorry did I go to FAAAAAAA-", Ben exclaimed as Musubi picked him up from under the arms raising up out of the water like a toddler with little effort before sitting him on the flat surface of one of the elevated heated boulder. Ben takes a second to process the slight loss in pride before gulping nervously seeing the lascivious expression on his ward/business partners face. Once again, he couldn't believe this side of her existed.

"Sorry, I needed better leverage!", Musubi says staring hungrily at the towering erection before her. Ben tries to utter a response but instead lets out a sharp yelp as she began swirling her purple tongue around the head of his member.

"Ohh, Ohhhh...holy shit...", Ben uttered through labored breath as her hot tongue glided up and down his cock leaving it covered in her saliva, "Howaaahh...how you ahhh get good ahh at this?"

"Practice my love. What did you think all those cucumbers I bought were for?", Musubi giggled before place a smooch on the head of his member. She does it again but spreads her lips tentatively. Ben shrieks as, in one motion, swallows him down to the hilt to back of her throat.

"SWEET NIBBLETS ON A SMOKEHOUSE FIRE!", Ben exclaimed as Musubi giggles happily at his response sending vibrations of pleasure through his member. She slowly slides off leaving her tongue sticking out hold up the bottom of his head.

"Tuld du I've bween pwacticing. Wanna zee mwor I learned?", She teased.

"YES MA'AM!", Ben exclaimed. Musubi immediately slips back down his hilt and begins bopping the head at a steady enough pace. Ben groans and grunts erratically feeling her hot, wet tongue wrestling him and scraping against the roof and back of her mouth. He instinctively grabs her head and guides himself further down in her throat. Musubi steadies herself gripping his thighs as she relaxes her throat muscles already prepared to this scenario. Her eyes rolls up in pleasure as she allows him to vigorously use her mouth pussy. The sound of her sucking and pleasantly moaning as she enjoyed the taste of her lover filled the area more and more.

"Hahh Mu Darlin! This is it! About to...I'M ABOUT TO...HRAAAAHHHH!", Ben exclaimed as he shot his load right down her throat. Musubi pauses and quivers at the sensation of his hot seed filling her cheeks. She audibly gulps down a mouthful before sliding her lips off his shaft. Ben pants heavily as she looks up with a dazed expression, mouth slightly agape and panting before licking the remaining cum from around her lips.

Ben composes himself enough to see Musubi still in a daze and part of her chin covered in his cum, "S-sorry...I just...couldn't hold back anymore. That was amazin."

Musubi blinks a few times before giving a delighted smile, "Hehe...I'm happy you enjoyed it darling. I am also happy to say you were more than exceptional. Hmmmm, you taste wonderful , even better than I imagined."

"Mu darlin...that may be the first compliment I ever did get that didn't want say " thank you" afterwards.", Ben stated in a sly tone.

Musubi giggle softly before noticing his still towering erection then flashing a snarky look, "ohhh, it seems you still have a lot of energy left Ben darling.", She says as she reaches up to stroke him again. Ben winces as he was still very sensitive at the moment.

"Yeah, heh, reckon I do. But let me get down offa here, my butt startin' to go numb."

She nods before helping him off to stand in front of her as she looked down at him thoughtfully. She sees his erection starting to go limp and immediately pushes herself on him cornering him against the boulder.

"Whoa, whoa now! Whatcha dowaahhhoho!", Ben exclaimed as her mountainous blue peaks mushed into his chin accompanied my the sensation of her wet womanhood grinding against his lower region.

"B-Ben?", Musubi inquires in an uncertain tone as Ben looks up at her shimmering blue eyes, "I-Is it ok? I love you and...and...I want to be yours. So...", she trails using her trembling fingers to spread her pussy.

"M-Mu Darlin...you...you sure about this? You need to be absolutely sure this is what you want.", Ben stated..

Musubi gave him a serious look, "I'm not a child Ben. I know, I HAVE known, for a long time now, you are the only man to ever make me feel this way. I want to do this...with you. Please.", she finishes in a soft almost begging tone. Ben reaches up to cup the side of her face which she leans into sweetly.

"Ok darlin...but this time I'm in charge.", Ben finishes earning a puzzled look from Musubi as she wondered what he meant.

"What do yo-OHH!", She yelped as she got her answer in the form of Ben scooping her up from under her thighs carrying her as she chuckled playfully. He presses her back against the smooth rock surface. Her plump thighs squeeze at his waist to compensate for the height difference. Musubi traces his biceps and pectoral muscles longingly before the two look down at their genitals barely inches from each other. He gives one last questioning look to her to which she nodded with a soft grin. Ben realigns himself with the head of his member pushing her lips making her body shiver in anticipation. He pushes onward, spreading her clit open eliciting deep, strained moans from the blue Oni as she grips his shoulder tightly; but not too much to hurt him. Ben grits his teeth feeling her tight, pulsating insides before feeling a blockage. Musubi interlocks her legs and pulls him closer to brace herself.

With one push, Ben breaks through her barrier.

"HAAAaaahhhhhh!", Musubi screams feeling her virgin wall breaking. Tears form as she grits her teeth to bare the pain. Ben looks down sees the blood trickling from her entrance and panic sets in.

"OH God! Mu Darlin, I'm sorry! I'll pull it o-", Ben stuttered as he started pulling out only for Musubi to tighten her legs around him.

"No! I-I'm fine my love. T-the is normal the first time. G-Give me a moment.", Musubi stutters. A moment passes a she adjusts to the pain before giving Ben permission to continue. Ben starts with a slow, even pace as she moans breathily with each thrust. Ben moans feeling her quivering, hot velvety wet walls scraping against and hugging ever inch of him.

"Haahh hahh h-harder. Harder Ben! Faster!", Musubi moans lustfully burying his head in her bouncing breasts.

"Ack y-yeah ... alright.", Ben utters into her bosom as he quickened his pace. Musubi moans of pleasure grew loader as he thrusted in and out of her. Ben grunts in pleasure feeling her walls tighten even more around him in a welcoming grip. He grips her butt tighter and begins pumping harder into her eliciting more wild chortled from her., " Hahhh holy...holy shit, Mu Darlin...you're feel so tight...ahh and so good...!"

"Ahh...I'm so...Ah!...happy to hear that! You're amazing as well! Haaa stir up my insides! Make me yours!", Musubi stated as she shook her hips trying to match his rhythm.

"Yes ma'am!", Ben stated moving his right hand from her butt to her left breast flopping so temptingly and grabbed it in a tight squeeze proceeding to roughly fondle it. He then squeezes allowing her little dark nipple before taking it in his mouth. She give a sharp gasp as his hot tongue swirl and lick at her flesh bud. He increases his thrusts even more as juices from her pussy trickled into the water.

" HAAAA! YES! YES BEN PLAY WITH ME MORE! *Huff* Burn the taste of my body into memory! ", Musubi exclaims happily grabbing his head into her cleavage as he pounded her with vitality of a jack rabbit. Their sound of their regions slapping together as their hips bucked in fleshy, rhythmic harmony and sharp lustful moans of unbridled pleasure filled the room. Even the heat of the waters couldn't compare to the fire stirred by their desires.

" Hnngh *Slurp* *pop* hahhh Mu-Darlin' I cant hold out no more! I'm about to cum! Haaaghh!", Ben exclaims popping off her breasts. Musubi holds him tighter mushing his head in between her breasts.

"That's fine! Do it! GIVE ME ALL YOUR LOVE! AND I'LL GIVE YOU ALL OF MINE!", Musubi shouted passionately.

" AHH MUSUBIIII!"

"BENNNNNN!"

The two shouted as their orgasms hit them like a transport truck with shipment of pure ecstasy. They held each as the mixture of their love juices covered their unified regions and the last of their strength started to fade. Ben releases and pulls out of her as they panted in exhaustion before slumping down against the boulder.

"*Pant. Pant.* That...was...*pant*", Musubi utters in a daze trying to catch her breath.

" Somethin' else? ", Ben smiles finishing her sentence. Musubi smiles back leaning her shoulder to his.

" That's one way to put it.", Musubi giggles. Ben puts his arms around her pulling her in affectionately to which she plants a smooch on his cheek.

"You know, you're real slick. Bringing me some where like this and confessing, KNOWING I couldn't turn down somebody pretty as you."

"Huhu well what can I say Darling? Besides, the second I mentioned this was a 'mixed' bath should've been a dead giveaway. Yet you still happily obliged", Musubi remarked.

" Yeah, guess so. Thing is...I uh...was a bit nervous...but also excited too.", Ben uttered in a bashful.

"*gasp* Ben, are you saying you _wanted_ to see me naked?! How utterly shameless. You giant pervert mechanic.", Musubi teased in mock disgust.

"Heh that's MR. Giant Pervert Mechanic to you missie! Besides, don't act you weren't interested in seein me stark naked too.", Ben replied as Musubi chuckled heartily at his irreverence.

Musubi rests her shoulder to his, "haaa I suppose there's some truth there", she gazes as his sweaty, rock hard abs, " _Maybe we're both perverts."_

 _"_ Both in wrong with that. ", Ben spoke soft caressing her thigh making her sigh softly as his touch before the two enjoyed another loving kiss. The separated after a second staring into each other's eyes.

"I love my Big Blue Mu.", Ben teased in a deep goofy voice puffing his cheeks like a fish. Musubi blushed then snorted.

'"Pffffft, I told you to stop calling me that! It's so dumb.", Musubi chuckled playfully pushing his face to the side.

"Awww is Big Blue goin boo hoo? I know what to do, time for-"

"If you say "Snu Snu" I will beat you.", Musubi playfully threatened as Ben pulls up his hands in a surrendering pose.

Musubi scoops some of the water in her palm, "Huhu, you know there's something I left out about this herbal blend. It's apparently also a naturally potent aphrodisiac."

Ben raises an eyebrow, "You show'nuff IS a slick one ain't ya?"

Musubi laughs heartily before being joined by Ben.

...

After enjoying the hotsprings, the pair recieved a complimentary lunch consisting of sushi and chilled drinks much to their delight. Soon, it was time to leave as the sun started to set. They left the spa heading home in Ben's truck. Eventually they arrive home.

Musubi gets out of the truck lowering her head as to not bump her sensitive horn heading towards the door with her totebag and to-go tray of sushi. Ben comes up from behind and unlocks and opens the door for her.

"Thank you Darling.", Musubi spoke before stepping inside, "So, do you want me brew us some tea and watch a movie together? Or we...Ben?", Musubi spoke noticing Ben turning to head for the door .

"Oh, I'm sorry Mu Darlin, I forgot to tell ya. I'm meeting Eva over at the park."

Musubi frowned slightly as it dawned on her that it WAS strangely quiet when they came in. Usually the big red reprobate would be on the couch screaming at MMA women's tournaments on t.v.

"Oh, I see.", Musubi spoke coldly avoiding eye contact.

"Aww now don't be lookin all tow up. We're just having drinks and I said I wanted to spend some time with her. You can join in if you want.", Ben offered.

Musubi thought for a second, "No, you can go ahead. I'll just...look over how our part shipments are going then maybe catch up on Stranger Things."

"O-ok...I'll keep my phone on so call me if ya need me.", Ben says turning to the door before feeling Musubi grab his hand. Ben looks at her curiously, "Mu Darlin?"

"Listen, Ben, no matter what remember...you belong to me. I want to let her know it too.", Musubi says in a low but serous tone.

"Yeah, I-we will but let's do it right.", Ben replies before Musubi hesitantly releases him. He opens the door then nods to her before leaving.

Now alone, Musubi plaintively sighs to herself before going to retrieve her laptop from her room. She returns and takes a seat on the couch placing her laptop on the coffee table. It was then she feels a went sensation underneath her thigh. She raises half her butt up and sees a large stain on the cushion.

"The hell is...UGHHH! Dammit Eva!", Musubi touches the liquid with her finger finding it was slightly sticky, "What is this? Juice?"

...

It was a fairly short walk but Ben soon arrives at the park. Hardly anyone was in the park either today strangely enough. He soon arrives at the pond and finds Eva skipping stones. She wore a black jean skirt red zip-up jack with red tight fitting tank top underneath that showed off her toned midriff. Or, more accurately , trying but failing horribly much to her frustration.

"Ok, give it a nice wind up an-FUCK! Ahgghhh how do people do this?!", Eva cursed as the last one made a large splash prompting her to crush the remaining stones in her hand to dust.

"Ya gotta curl it.", Ben spoke causing her to shift her attention to him.

"H-huh?"

"Ya curl your throw so it'll spin faster. Put you middle at the bottom, use your index as support, then whip your arm back and let'em loose.", Ben instructed. Eva did as instructed adjusting her fingers accordingly. She pulls her arm back...tosses it and...splash. Right into the water to Eva growing irritation.

Ben approaches her, bends down to grab a flat stone, "Here...let me help ya.", he gently takes her hand as she blushes at the sudden gesture as he places the stone in her palm. He moves behind and places one hand on her shoulder and the other on her muscular arm

"H-Hey! W-what are ya...", Eva uttered feeling his hard chest pressed against her back. He guided his hand over hers adjusting her fingers. She tenses feeling his hand at her shoulder

"Gotta relax your shoulders, deep breath.", Ben spoke supporting tone as inhaled slowly, " Now follow just follow me rotate your torso, extend your arm out, then THROW", Eva did as instructed before hurling the stone. It skips across the water at incredible speed eventually hitting the other side of the lake.

" *whistles* Dagum! I think you literally blew my record out of the water!", Ben stated with a chuckled.

Eva blushes before returning a cocky smile, "HA as if that's even a surprise! I wasn't even using half my strength!"

Ben rubs his head, "Sorry for keeping you waiting."

"Don't sweat it, you're here now and I still have half a gourd of booze left. How about you help me finish it off?", Eva stated pointing to the gourd sitting on the picnic table.

"Wow, HALF, you're being awfully generous today.", Ben teased before taking a seat.

"Only because someone like you deserves it.", Eva remarks while pouring them two large mugs full.

Ben takes a swig and instantly greeted by the strong and rich but sweet and welcoming flavor, "WOOO! That's got some KICK to it! I love it!", Ben stated drinking down some more.

Eva blushes and grins, "Heh, Good to hear. I went on and made this particular batch extra special for us. I didn't quite have ALL the ingredients I needed but I made do."

"Well, I for one think it's damn good already!", Ben stated finishing his mug, "You always put your best foot toward in whatever you do whether it's booze or at the shop or whatever else. I like that about you."

"*sigh* at least YOU think so. That Blue nerd on the other hand...I don't get her! Other Blue Oni I met aren't nearly as stuck up as her! She treats me like some kind freeloading slacker!", Eva with an irritates scowl pouring them both more rounds.

"Come on now you know that's not true. I'm willing to believe SHE knows that too. Musubi...just takes a while to grow on most people. Don't take it too personally. Besides, SHE'S not the best stone skipper this side of the state!", Ben praised raising his mug to her.

Eva's sour mood quickly dissipates before she raises her mug as well, "Hehe, yeah. Good to be to queen baby!", she clicks her mug to his before they each guzzle down the delicious brew. Ben gasps finishing his mug. It's a good thing he comes from a long line of men who can handle their liquor.

" Hehehehehe, You always know how to cheer me up.", Eva spoke staring at him longingly, "Hey, you wanna know something special about this brew we're drinking."

"Really, what's that?", Ben inquired turning up his mug

"In my clan, we only brew it for someone we deeply care about and share it with them. We call it 'Lovers Tonic'."

Ben ceases drinking putting down his mug to see Eva staring with cheek flushed a darker shade of red and the same look in her eyes Musubi had hours earlier. Ben swallows with a gulp, "Uhhhh, Eva? What you trying to say?"

"I think you already.", Eva spoke raising and eye before placing her hand on his on the table, "Ben...I like-no, I LOVE you!"

Ben gave a surprised look, "What?! Since when?!"

"That day when those assholes tried to drug me and do God knows what to me, you stepped in save. Ever since you took me in, everyday with you has just been great. You gave me a chance, despite my species reputation. You care about me, you listen to me, you're even a fun drinking buddy; I couldn't ask for a more perfect partner. That's why..."

Ben tries to process everything he just but was caught off guard upon feeling Eva hand caress his face. His eyes widen seeing Eva leaning over the table; her face inches away from his and giving him an eyefull of her breasts spilling through the shirt opening.

"E-Eva...I...You...", Ben uttered as Eva smile lustfully at him.

"You wanna know somethin' else?", she spoke in a husky tone, "The reason it's called ' Lovers Tonic' is because you enjoy half the experience when drank by itself. The true effect comes from the lovers sharing it together.", Eva says before taking a sip from Ben's mug then pressing her lips firmly to his.

Ben's eyes widen as the liquid enters his mouth through hers. The flavor was beyond description. It's like he was drinking euphoria in it's purest form. He wanted more. He instinctively grabs the back of her head and shoves his tongue in her mouth which happily reciprocates. Their sloven sounds of their makeout session slowly filling the areas as they passionately sought to drink in more of each other. Eva's moans of pleasure are like music to Ben's ears. Eva audibly popping off to catch her breath. Ben pants staring back with an astonished look.

" So, how was it?", Eva asks with a smirk.

"That...that was the best dang thing I ever tasted.", Ben uttered with a grin.

" Hehhe, well...~who says you can't have some more~?", Eva spoke seductively taking his hand and touching it to her breast. Ben tenses up.

"W-Wait! Eva I can't be doin'-", Ben started only for Eva to cut him off.

" Noooope! Look I already know about the exchange laws, but you know what, screw'em! I love you! That's all that matters! Let them try and take me away from you!", Eva spoke in determination before returning to a sultry tone."~Besides, I saw how you looking at me work out earlier. You know you want to."

Ben goes silent in embarassment realizing he was trapped, "Y-you knew?! The whole time?"

"Not at first, but I caught ya peepin'. I'm not mad. Otherwise I wouldn't have put on a little show for you.", Eva spoke furrowing her eyebrows.

Ben sighs with rubbing the back of his head, "Haaa, gahlee...you sure make your intentions known. Maybe a little too known."

Eva chuckles moving off the table standing to her feet, "~Yeah...now that you got a good look at me, mind takin' a more hands on approach? _Handyman.",_ Eva spoke sensually swaying her hip as she stood looming over him. Ben look up at the big red muscular goddess. Her mountainous breast almost obscuring the hungry look on blushing face. She gently guides his head to her stomach pressing him against her abs. Ben sighs softly marveling at the firm but smooth sensation against his cheek. Instinctively, his hands begin gliding up her legs up her skirt eliciting soft moans from Eva. He caresses up her juicy thighs before squeezing her plump, tight rear. He immediately notices she wasn't wearing any underwear. This girl. Eva bites her bottom lip shuddering with every motion leaving goosebumps on her skin as he fondled her from under her skirt. Ben kisses her abs and sighs moving his hands to her right thigh and proceeds to guide his right hand up her inner thigh. Eva arches her back upon feeling his fingers brush against her wet pussy. She elicits a sharp moan in pleasure with a looks satisfaction. Ben quickly removes his hand, to her confusion, and stands up just barely coming over her breasts. He sighs as his thoughts turn to Musubi.

"Eva...I don't know about this.", Ben uttered feeling a bit guilty.

Eva gives a sullen look, "Is it because of the Blue Nerd?"

Ben goes silent unsure of how to answer the question WITHOUT upsetting even more. Eva takes his silence as an answer.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. Because I'm gonna show you what I can offer that SHE can't!", Eva stated pulling his close burying his head in her breasts as Ben struggles in her iron like grip, "You don't need her. I'm all you need baby."

"B-But Eva you don-"

"Shhhh", Eva shushes him with finger to his lip, "No 'buts' just **butts.",** She spoke lustfully before grabbing his butt hard making Ben jump. She lifts him up on the table begins peppering his face and neck with kisses. Ben is hesitant at first but soon begins returning her kisses. They lock lips in another passionate and wild makeout session. They straddle the tabletop with Eva mushing her breasts into his chest then tossing her jean jacket to the side. She pushes up his shirt marveling his lean abs.

"Babe, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this.", Eva crooned happily before tracing her hot tongue along his muscles. Ben heart races a mile a minute at the stimulation.

"Haaaa long time I'm guessin. You know, I am gon' be honest, I always admired how well you take care of your body.", Ben admitted caressing her muscular thighs. Eva grins widely.

"Thanks, I try my best. It helps you feed me plenty of protein. ~I think I make have even may have grown a size~.", Eva say pulling her the straps down shimmying her arms out then pulling her tank top down to her waist. Ben jaw drops as the giant red flesh orbs with dark pink nips bounce free from their prison. The sheer magnitude gave Musubi's a run for their money, "~Whaddya think, they seem bigger?~", she she says subtly undulating her back making them bounce ever so tantalizingly.

"U-uhhh *gulp*, T-They look...about the same size they've always are.", Ben nervously stated his brain cells going into overdrive.

"Reeeeally? I guess that means you've been paying close attention to them.", Eva smirks snarkily.

"I...uh! I guess...maybe every now and again.", Ben admitted mentally slapping himself.

"Well, I bet they _feel_ bigger. ~Why don't you check handyman?~", Eva spoke dangling her breasts over him. Ben gulps reaching up and grabbing two handfuls of Oni tits eliciting soft moans from the excited Red Oni. He mushes and squeezes her breasts taking in the pleasant sensation as Eva shudders and moans in pleasure. Ben raises up with her increasing in intensity. He molded and contorted her breast like clay as soft flesh spilled through his fingers.

"Ahhh ahhh haaa that's it! That's it! Harder! Rougher! More! Engrave your print on my tits!", Eva moan loudly as Ben gladly did as instructed. Eva presses her cheek moaning in his ear before biting his earlobe and grinding her soaking wet crotch into his groin. Ben takes a bold moves and squeezes her breasts together allowing her pink nipples to pop out. He licks at her nipples before taking them in his mouth and massaging her flesh.

"HAAAAAA FUCK YEAH!", Eva shouted throwing her head back, mouth hanging open in delight, as Ben devoured her breasts hungrily licking and nibbling her flesh buds. Eva gasps and moans erratically as she shudders feeling his hands caress her back and squeeze her butt.

"OH that's it, now it's my turn!", Eva stated forcing Ben off her breasts then pushing him to lay flat on the table. She quickly moves down to the bulge in his pants that's been dying to be released. She hastily unfastens and unzips him.

"Ah! Hey, easy now! I'm not going nowhere.", Ben stated but ignored him. Eva pulls his pants down and his rock hard manhood springs forth. She stares in amazement and hunger as the scent of his arousal spurs her desire.

"~Ehehehe it looks even tastier then I hoped.~", Eva grins drooling a little. Ben grins back nervously.

"H-Hey now! We're still in the park! Ain't you worried about somebody catchin' us?"

Eva proceeds to stroke him with an unfazed grin, "Nope, it's empty today. Besides they look and be jealous all they want!"

" heh you are somethin' else EveaYAAhohhhhhhooooo",! Ben elicits a sharp gasp as Eva drags her tongue from balls to tips. She swirls around his head enjoying the taste of him betore taking in half his length.

"Oy no", She moans her mouth full and lovingly bobbing vigorously seeking to take in as much of him she could. She hums blissfully as his meat stick scrapes again her tongue and the musky scent spits her arousal even more.

"

"Haaaa damn Eva darlin. That..feels good!", Ben groans in pleasure as a the hot, wetness envelopes him. He touches the top of her head guiding her further down She giggles happily the vibrations sending more waves of pleasure through his shaft. Eva increases her pace forcing Ben to grip the edge of the table feeling his fast approaching. Her breasts grinded against his bare crotch vigorously scraping her soft flesh against him.

" Eva...haaaa...dammit I can't... Haaa I'm about to...HYYAHHHH!", Ben stains as he blows his load in her mouth. Eva gulps down most of it with some covering the rim of her mouth. She swoons back and forth in a blissful daze. He tasted so good. Almost better than any alcohol brewed in her clan. Almost. She scoops the rest into her mouth with her finger.

Ben takes a second to catch his breath before raising himself up to meet her, "Damn...*pant* Eva. Just...damn."

"Haa heheheh you sure got a way with words.", Eva chortled, "You know, you taste pretty good."

' _So I've heard'_ , Ben thought before answering, "Well, guess I can say the same about you."

Eva gives a toothy, proud grin before noticing his 'Big Ben' still standing at a full attention, "~Oooh looks like you've still got a lot of energy~"

"Heh sho'nough does.", Ben stated with smirk.

"You know...I have caught you checking me out and I've noticed you're quite fond of my ass.", Eva emphasizes lifting her thigh and tracing around the shape of her rear.

" *gulp* Not gonna lie...it IS a nice ass.", Ben spoke earnestly.

Eva blushes happily, "Then how about a better look?", she says motion him to get off the table. Ben gives her room as she seductively looks over shoulder while undoing her jean skirt and pushing it up exposing a bare, pantiless ass cheeks. She leans over the table mushing her breasts into the solid wood and presenting herself. Ben eyes become fixated on her voluptuous, red heart-shaped rear, well-toned legs, and glistening red pussy that pulsated anxiously and wafted a sweet almost spicy scent. She shakes her rear alluringly enticing him to come closer.

"Well, are ya just gonna stare at it all night?", She spoke temptously using her hand to spread her butt wide for him, "~Come and get it handyman~."

Ben steps up to her and takes a firm grasp of her wide hips and yanks her closer eliciting a surprised gasp from her. Eva bites her lips in anticipation as Ben looks around the park to make sure no one was around. He lines himself up and slowly inserts his head into her love tunnel. Eva shudder feeling her lips being spread apart. Ben push further spreading her walls more before, to his surprise, coming upon some blockage. Eva grinds her butt cheeks against him urging to continue. It one single thrust, he breaks through her wall.

"NAAGHHHhh!", Eva screams feeling the sting at being deflowered.

Ben looks down at the little stream of blood coming from her opening in surprise. To think EVA of all people was actually a virgin! He feels her body trembling before raising up and doing a gesture like she's wiping her tears. Instantly the supportive friend in Ben rose back to surface.

"H-H-How does ngh it...feel?", Eva spoke with a strained smile trying to put on a brave face. Ben leans forward caressing up and down her back and placing a gentle kiss on her.

"Eva hun, it's ok. You don't need force yourself. There's a _first_ time for everything.", Ben spoke softly to her in a knowing tone.

Eva blushes turning to him with a flustered blush at having her virginity called into question. Before she could retort, Ben begins slowly thrusting into her. She gasps and moans as he continues his pace. The pain she felt seconds ago gradually lessened more and more replacing with pure pleasure. It warmed her heart at how gentle and patient he was with and ignited her desire to be recieved and filled by the man she loved even more.

"AHH AHHHhhh Ben! This is awesome! Go faster! Pound me harder!", Eva demanded through increasingly ragged breath.

"Anghh Yeah, happy to oblige!", Ben uttered gripping her harder before picking up his pace.

Eva lurches up moaning louder and breathing erratically as Ben churned her insides. She grips the ends of the table digging her fingers right into the wood, "*pant* That's the best you got? Haahh, come on handyman!~ FUCK ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT~!", Eva taunted.

"Hahh Uh uh...this ain't all I got.", Ben grunted tracing up her back as she grits her teeth shuddering at the sensation, "Not by a long shot!", He stated before thrusting even harder and faster with the enthusiasm of Penn State freshman. Eva jerks upward from the stimulation eliciting a pleasured shriek. Ben takes the opportunity to grab her breasts from behind proceeding to roughly fondle them.

"GAH HAAAA OH GODS, BEN!", Eva exclaims as squeezes and mushes breasts while pounding her behind. The sounds of pleasured moans and wet, fleshy smacking of their hips crashing together filled the area.

"Yeah *pant* you like that? You how these hands feel dontcha?", Ben whispered to her.

"O-Oh yeah! Put those hands to work boy! Mold my tits and pussy into whatever you want! Love me! Make a mess of my EVERYTHING! I'M YOURS! ", Eva shouted encouragingly in delirium eyes filled upward and drool escaping her gaping mouth. Ben continued thrusting feeling his limit approaching. He notices her trying to match his pace as their hips crash in harmony sending ripples through them.

"Eva! I can't...haa...i'm about to come!", Ben spoke as he prepared to pull. Eva eyes widen in shock.

"NO!", She shouted desperately grabbing his hands pulling him back.

"WHA-Eva what are yo-"

"PLEASE, STAY IN! CUM INSIDE ME! HAHH I WANT IT!", Eva shouted pleading as she rammed him with her butt as she held his arms in place.

"HAA EVA Haghh! EVAAAAAA!", Ben shouted as his orgasm exploded like a firecracker

"BENNNN!", Eva shouted in unison as her orgasm overtakes her and his hot seed flows into her womb. She releases his hands and collapses on the table panting in exhaustion. Ben stumbles a bit before plopping down on the seat beside her to catch his breath.

"Haaa that...that was awesome. You were awesome.", Eva spoke with a satisfied grin.

"Yeah...you too. Eva...why didn't you let me pull out? Ain't you worried about gettin' pregnant?", Ben inquired.

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about that. Red Oni are fertile ever three months out of the year and I don't start ovulating for another month.", Eva explained beginning to fix her skirt then her tank top.

"Ok...if you say so.", Ben says fastening up his pants. He then hands her her jean jacket which she thankfully accepts. Ben takes a moment to look around noticing it had gotten darken then seeing the sun was just barely visible, "Shoooot! The sun's almost down!"

Eva gives a surprised look as well, "Whoa, I didn't even realize how late it was!", she then sways over next to him, "I guess time flies when you're having fun.", She says playfully caressing his hair.

Ben grins awkwardly, "heh, yeah, I guess."

"I guess this means we're dating now! You're mine baby!", Eva stated with an ecstatic smile pulling him to his feet into a hug burying his face in her breasts.

"MmmphA! Eva hun listen!", Ben stated pushing of her making losses her grip, "We...We need to talk about this."

"Hmm? Ok.", Eva says with a curious look.

"Well, it's about THIS and it's about Musubi.", He spoke becoming more uneasy.

"Huh? What about her?!", Eva spoke indignantly placing her hands to her hips.

"Yes, what ABOUT me?", came another familiar voice.

Ben and Eva whipped around to see Musubi standing close by with her arms folded and a piercing, disapproving glare. Ben's blood instantly goes cold while his mind begins frantically racing. Musubi and Eva lock eyes; immediately the atmosphere became most tense.

"Mu Darlin! Heyyyy! What uhhh...watchu doin' out so late?", Ben spoke sheepishly trying to difuse the tension.

"I should be asking YOU that. In fact, I am! It was getting dark out and you two STILL weren't back yet so I started getting worried for...a number of reason. The predominant one being the fact you're alone with HER getting at night.", Musubi stated in disdain before turning back, "Now, I'll ask again, what ABOUT me?! Are you hiding something from me?!"

" Mu Darlin, listen it's not like that! We were just um...uhh-", Ben uttered trying to find the right answer before Eva kindly gave one herself.

"We aren't hiding anything nerd!", Eva stated locking her arm to Ben's and pulling him close, "Handyman and me and dating now! We love each other! You got that!"

Musubi expression morphed from irritation to pure rage, " **What? WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU COW?!",** she growled with a fiery intensity in her eyes.

 **"** YOU HEARD ME! BEN IS MY BOYFRIEND!", Eva shot gripping Ben arm tighter. Ben winced from the pain of her digging her nails in and tries pulling out her grip.

"H-Hey now! Not so hard!", he stated before trying to voice his opinion only to be cut off.

"He doesn't belong to you. I'M ALL HE NEEDS! THAT'S HOW IT HAS ALWAYS WILL BE! In fact, we even made love for the first time earlier today!", Musubi stated triumphantly.

Eva's eyes widen in disbelief as Ben recoils in embarassment.

"WHAT?!", Eva exclaims looking to Ben for his answer hoping it was a lie. Ben, reluctantly, nods to her as even looks down in thought. Musubi folds her arm with a cocky grin.

Eva clutches her fist, "W-Well...whatever! Because he and I just had sex, RIGHT HERE, not even 20 MINUTES AGO!", she spoke feeling her resolve rush back.

Musubi's is shaken and shocked by those words, "W-What!? T-That's a lie! Darling wouldn't do that! RIGHT, BEN!?", She spoke in a shaky voice.

Ben sighs, "I...I did. We had sex BUT LISTEN it doesn't change anything betw-", Ben stated before Musubi interupts.

"Ben how could you?! And HER of all people?!", Musubi stated.

"Well HE seems to like me above all people! I bet he didn't touch you the way he touched me! Looks I'M his favorite after all!", Eva emphasizes mushing her breasts against his head.

"Eva! Stop! If both of you would jus-"

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY BEN! I don't care what you say! He probably didn't know any better because your DAMN clan booze influence his judgement!", Musubi stated pointing to the gourd. Eva grits her teeth releasing Ben and stepping up to Musubi.

"OH HELL NO! YOU CAN SAY WHAT YOU WANT ABOUT ME BUT YOU LEAVE MY FAMILY'S ALCOHOL OUT OF IT!", Eva shouted staring Musubi down as the latter glared back.

"TYPICAL, and you think he favors YOU over ME. He needs someone reliable, even tempered, and QUIETER! He doesn't need a sloppy, red buffoon!", Musubi stated.

"MUSUBI!", Ben stated losing his patience.

"THAT'S IT! This has been a long time coming! I'm about to make you BLACK and blue", Eva stated popping her knuckles and limbering up her shoulders getting in a boxing-like stance.

"No use prolonging the inevitable! Come on bitch!", Musubi stated getting in a judo-like stance. Eva prepares growls and prepares to rush her when...

"Y'ALL CUT THIS MESS OUT RIGHT NOW!", Ben bellowed to the top of his lungs. The two Oni freeze and turn their attention to the irate human, "BOTH OF YOU ARE ACTING LIKE FUCKIN CHILDREN, AGAIN! DON'T YOU REALIZE HOW DUMB THIS ALL IS?!"

"B-But you!", Musubi but Ben interrupts

"I KNOW WHAT I DID and I'm sorry! But I won't deny I how I feel anymore!", Ben stated

"S-So you DO choose ME over her?!", Eva stated earning an angered glare from Musubi.

"NO, I DON'T! I'M NOT CHOOSE EITHER OF YOU OVER THE OTHER ONE! I LOVE YOU BOTH EQUALLY!", Ben declared earning speechless stares from both of them. Ben clears his throat giving it a rest, "Both of y'all are great in y'all own way! I can't imagine pickin' favorites because you both got something special about ya! Both of y'all are so much alike it's crazy as a coyote y'all can't Get along!"

Musubi and Eva look at each other almost as if seeing the other for the first time. Their defenses lower as they face Ben.

"I can't do this with y'all no more.", Ben utters tiredly before sitting at the table , "How can both y'all say ya love ME when you can't even love each other. So, you know what, I'm done."

Both the Oni felt their hearts sink to the pits of their stomachs at the notion of the man they both cared about give up on them. Musubi walks over to him desperate to salvage things.

"N-no, Darling please, I didn't...I just didn't want to lose you.", she spoke in saddened tone kneeling in front of his lap.

"Yeah, I-I'm sorry too. I only wanted to show you mean to me.", Eva spoke clutching her chest looking away shamefully, "I-I just wanted to feel like I really belong here even if the ne-Musubi hates me."

Musubi turns to her with a confused look, "W-What?! I don't HATE you!"

Eva gives an equally shocked, "Huh?! Then why are you always on my case about every little thing?!"

"LOOK not everyone is as carefree and can goof off as much as you! You may have been ALMOST hurt once by people but others like me HAVE actually been hurt and didn't have anyone like darling to save them! Ben gave me everything I ever needed so naturally I wanted to work to give everything I had for him. Then you came along and...you too always seemed to have more fun when I wasn't around. Your good with machines and tools and can work alongside him while I'm stuck in the office of the day. I-I guess was just jealous and afraid of losing him!", Musubi admitted with tears streaming down her cheeks and clutching Ben's pant leg. Ben gives a dumbfounded look.

"I don't know what YOU had to be jealous of.", Eva stated arms folded, "When Ben and I are working together, he talks about you a lot."

"R-Really?", Musubi spoke before looking to Ben who shrugs and nods admittingly.

"He always lit up whenever your name came up. I could tell you guys were insanely close and I just...wanted to know how that felt too. I wanted him to look at me the same way he looks at you!", Eva confessed with tears forming in her eyes.

Musubi eyes widen before looking down at her hands. A smile grin form as she giggles lightly, "hehe, I guess we were both act behaving like immature children. Maybe, we got off on the wrong foot."

Eva wipes her eyes then looks to her, "yeah, you can say that again. How's...about we start over then?", she says extending her hand towards Musubi.

Ben looks them with hopeful eyes before Musubi extends her hand as well, "I would like that very Eva.", she says clasping her hands tight with Eva's. Ben looks on grinning in satisfaction.

"What are you smiling about handyman?", Eva stated

"Well...it's just that...this the first physical contact y'all had without any yelling.", Ben stated before Eva chuckled heartily as Musubi giggled happily joining. Ben soon joins them.

"Hey! Whatcha'll doin' over there? The parks about to close!", came an voice. Ben and the girls look up to see an old man grounds keeper looking at them with a surly scowl.

"It's alright sir, we was just about to leave!", Ben stated rising up taking Musubi's hand, which she happily accepted. He then offered other hand to Eva, who quickly grabs her goard then accepts his hand with a haughty smirk. The left the park ready to start their new relationship over from scratch.

 **1 Month Later**

It was now the middle of April and, just like the climate, things have changed considerably from how they used to be. Ben, Musubi, Eva were heading home from another day in the shop; Musubi sat shotgun while Eva took up her usual spot in the back so she could feel the wind in her hair.

"*yawn* Man this week was busy as I don't know what!", Ben yawned in exhaustion.

"You can say that again. My muscles are ACTUALLY sore! ME!", Eva stated circling her neck.

"We've had an influx new orders for supplies and equipment repairs lately. The state is apparently experiencing a shortage on supplies for some reason. Oddly enough, it's mostly been generators and respiratory devices for hospitals.", Musubi stated running her eyes thinking of all the dozens of invoices she had to go through this week.

"Well...at least it's good for business and we're doing our part to help out the state. It is real tiring though doing this with just the five of us.", Ben admitted taking the next turn.

"That's what the weekends are for baba! To give hardworking folk like us time to recharge. You know what THAT means don't ya Nerd?", Eva stated smiling at Musubi.

"Heh, you know it MeatHead!", Musubi smiled back.

"HOT SPRING PARTY!", both Oni chimed in unison. Ben chuckles taking a left turn to their new favorite hangout. He was happy at how well the two of them were getting along now. They soon became comfortable with sharing his affection between them. They knew and he showed how much he loved them both. They even started spending more time with each other watching movies, talking about their separate clans, or even working out together. It was finally peaceful in their home.

They arrive at the Liminal spa. It was surprisingly quiet today despite it being a Friday. The receptionist instantly recognized them due to their period visits and escorts them to their usual room. The group bathe themselves then proceed to their room.

Ben walks into the steam filled room with his purple towel around his waist and looks around to seeing the girls weren't around. He dips his tow in the water, wincing at that sudden heat, before submerging himself allowing his body to acclimate. He sits down allowing the heat to work it's magic on his muscles.

"~Huhu you seem to be getting relaxed darling~", came the silky voice of Musubi.

"~Party hasn't even started yet babe. Don't go veggin' out on us now.", came the hearty tone of Eva.

Ben looks up to see the red and blue goddesses standing at the pool edge. Musubi, hair in a bun, wearing a sky blue towel that hugged her voluptuous hourglass figure and G-cup breasts and Eva in a SOLID white towel that accentuated her muscular but curvaceous physique and I-Cup breasts. Eva was caring her titular gourd full of booze and three plastic cups. It's a good thing the manager of the place allowed it under very specific conditions.

"I was just waiting for y'all to join me.", Ben spoke with a smirk, "Besides, It's never a party without my angels."

The girls blush happily before stepping into the water and sitting down.

"~Awwwww yeah, this what mama like~.", Eva sighed in delight stretching her arms up.

"~Haaaa if I could do one last thing at the end of days, it would be this. This is truly the best~", Musubi sighs blissfully.

"Well it's about to get even better.", Eva grins uncorking her gourd them pouring them each a cup of booze, "Alright, you guys, round one!", Eva stated sliding a cup to Musubi who passes it to Ben. She passes the other to Musubi.

Musubi raises her cup, "KAMPAI!", she stated

"KAMPAI!", "KAMPAI!", Ben and Eva stated simultaneously raising their cups as well. They drink.

"Haaa, hot damn! That's got some kick behind it! I think you just one-uped yourself again Eva!", Ben stated ecstatically.

"I agree! It's so tangy and full of zest. And *smack* is that pomegranate I taste?", Musubi says before finishing her cup.

Eva finishes her second cup and beams a proud grin, "Thanks guys! And yeah I used pomegranate as the base for this one."

"Well it's delicious! More please!", Musubi grins extending her cup. Eva chortles pouring Musubi another shot.

Ben smiles sipping his drink as his enjoyed drink. He closes his eyes sighing contently. Eva nudges Musubi before pointing to Ben. She makes shushing gesture then whispering in her ear. Musubi lightly giggled mischievously. The two slowly raise up and untie their towels allowing them to fall in the water.

"You know, I am so happy y'all are finally getting along with each other. Y'all my family and I wantcha to be as happy as you make me.", Ben spoke finishing his drink. Suddenly he feels the water shift and splash on both sides followed by something soft press against both his shoulders. His eyes shoot open and sees Eva to his right sitting next to him and Musubi sitting to his left. His jaw drops seeing neither of them had on their towels pressing their bare, wet naked breasts against him. Their voluptuous bodies glistening with sweat. Both staring down at him with lustful, predatory grins.

"H-Hey! What's going on he-", Ben uttered nervously before Musubi silences him with a finger to the lips.

"We're glad you feel that way darling. ~In fact, we were talking yesterday and we decided we should do some family bonding.~", Musubi breathily spoke in his ear sending a chill down his spine.

"~Musubi told me what you guys did in here on your date, soooo...", Eva trails spinning her hand over his thigh into his towel making him flinch at the intrusion.

"~I suggested we have a round...2~", Musubi spoke slinking her hand on his other thigh. Ben begins to perspire nervously.

"~Time **2~",** Eva added as they both began stroking their lover off.

Ben shudders rapidly glancing between the two hungry, partially intoxicated Oni. He knew he was in danger.


End file.
